TUAOA Tales of the Shinigami
by adngo714
Summary: POLL A rewrite of Soul Society Tales. Features some new Shikai for Naruto, among others. NaruHina...what did you expect? I do not own Naruto...Massashi Kishimoto does!
1. Chapter 1

NaruHina: Tales of the Shinigami

-Prologue-

"Speech"

'Thought'

_**Jutsu/Kido**_

Please note that the characters may be OOC, and that I'll toss some of the unimportant captains and vice captains.

PAGE BREAK

"Minato…your son and his wife are dying." Said the stoic Shinigami that bears a striking resemblance to Neji, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"What? When? Why?" Asked the fourth Hokage, vice captain of squad 1, Namikaze Minato.

"They will pass on within the hour. The details for the reason of their death are sketchy at best, but we believe that this is the work of an assassination attempt." Said the child prodigy, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"One hour eh? I promised them passage here into Soul Society, so I'm on my way." Said Minato.

"God speed." Said a Shinigami with raven black hair, Kuchiki Rukia

"Minato, I want you to hang around Konoha, train your son and his wife to be Shinigami, if they so wish it."

"Hai." Minato departs for the real world.

-Chapter 1-

"Otou-san, kaa-san, who did this to you?" Ginji was in the hospital with her mom and dad. She had intended to tell them she was pregnant, but that got tossed out the window when she learned that they were in the hospital and about to die.

"Well…it all started with…"

-Flashback-

The Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto, was doing his paperwork. He would retire tomorrow, and choose Konohamaru as his successor. About noon, Hinata brought him lunch, Ichiraku Ramen take out. Unknown to them, the ramen was poisoned, so after they ate, they slumped over, unconscious. They wouldn't be found until the secretary, Moegi, came in.

"AHHHH!"

The new ANBU members immediately came in, and saw the Hokage and his wife on the floor. This new division of ANBU included Neji.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!"

"HINATA-SAMA!"

-Flashback ends-

"…and that's what happened. We have no leads, so we don't know who poisoned us."

"Hmm, very interesting." Said Minato, who stepped out of the shadows.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"You're dying son."

"I know! Isn't that obvious?"

Naruto suddenly had an image of Minato burning to death, but it quickly passed.

"Anyway, Ginji, may I ask why you came?"

"I was going to tell you that I'm pregnant, but that seems irrelevant on your deathbed."

"I'm sorry Ginjitsune, I won't be able to see my grandchild."

"Not necessarily. You could stick around. I want to stay here and hang for a bit. We can depart as soon as my great grandchild or grandchildren are born. We could train you in some aspects of being a Shinigami, but your training won't officially start until you're in soul society, where you'll receive your Zanpaktou key blade."

By this time, Naruto and Hinata passed away. Their souls came out younger. They were teens again. A chain was attached to their bodies and lead to their heart.

"That's good, I want my family to be able to see me, and I want to possess a Zanpakutou."

PAGE BREAK

By the time that Ginji was due, Hinata and Naruto managed to learn some kido. However, they were still able to use their jutsu, along with their kido, though they preferred to use jutsu since the incantation for kido were so long…Ginji was at last, giving birth to twins. Kenji was there to comfort her, while Ginji squeezed his hand very hard, almost breaking it.

"Congratulations, Ginji, you have given birth to twin girls." Said the unnamed doctor.

"The red head shall have the name…Kairi. Her blonde haired sister will have the name Namine."

"It's time to go, Naruto, Hinata."

"Right, to Soul Society we go!"

PAGE BREAK

(A/N during the nine months, Aizen and his group have betrayed Soul Society.)

Naruto and Hinata arrived in a new place

"Welcome to Soul Society." Said Minato. "Why don't you two look around for a bit, then I'll escort you to the Shinigami Academy."

"Hai."

"When you're done, I'll be at the ramen stand over there."

"THEY HAVE RAMEN HERE!"

"Hai, this ramen stand is actually better then Ichiraku, but don't tell them I said that." 'Considering that the owner of this stand is Ichiraku Teuchi…'

"Oh well, I'm not hungry right now. So Hinata, where do you want to go?"

'When is Naruto not hungry for ramen, considering that we have been dead for 9 months?' "I don't know…wherever you want to g…MOM!"

Namikaze-Hyuga Hinata had never ran so quickly in her life, er death.. Minato thought that she had somehow used _**Hirashin no Jutsu**_**…**Hinata glomped her mother.

"Okaa-san, I missed you so much. What are you doing here?"

"You're speaking to the captain of the fourth Shinigami squadron, one's who specialize in healing." Said Minato.

"Hyuga Hikari."

"Hinata's mom? Say, otou-san, is kaa-san here?"

At that instant, a red headed women appeared next to Naruto. "Boo."

Naruto screams like a girly girl. Everyone present sweat drops.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, pointing an accusing finger at the women who intruded on his personal space, a space reserved for Hinata.

"She is the vice-captain of the fourth squadron, and also your mother. Uzumaki Kushina."

"KAA-SAN!" Kushina had no time to react, as Naruto glomped her.

PAGE BREAK

Naruto and Hinata didn't even bother exploring Soul Society. They got a grand tour from the captain and vice captain of squad four, whom just happened to be their mothers!

Afterwards, they were lead to the Shinigami Academy in _Seireitei, _or the court of pure souls, where they received would eventually receive their Zanpakutou and learn the history of Shinigami. (Naruto and Hinata pretty much slept through this) until the end of class, after everyone was dismissed. The instructor noticed that two familiar Shinigami in training were sleeping with their heads down. Since this was her last year before she went back to her squad, she decided to give them both a rude awakening.

"OY GAKI! Wake up!" The woman punched and shattered the desk that the two were sleeping on.

Naruto and Hinata, still somewhat sleepy, slammed into the floor, than immediately snapped their eyes open, looked up, and shouted out. "Tsunade-sama!"

PAGE BREAK

Tsunade was the fukutaicho of squad 8. Even in her old age, she seemed to emit tons of reiatsu, which showed because she looked younger, and it wasn't a Genjutsu, as Hinata discovered with her _**Byakugan**__..._

"Who's the taicho of your squad?" Innocently asked Naruto, after the Shinigami academy.

"The taicho is…"

"ME!"

"Jiraiya-sama?" Asked Hinata.

"Ero-sennin?"

"Stop calling me that! My name is Jiraiya-taicho!"

Jiraiya had a half full bottle of sake in his hand. Naruto could smell it. He covered his and Hinata's nose with his hands.

"Still drunk as ever, eh Jiraiya?" Said Tsunade. Jiraiya chose to ignore her.

PAGE BREAK

(A/N there will not be any more Naruto characters replacing any Shinigami taicho's of fukutaichos's, if ever)

It has been three years since Naruto and Hinata joined the Shinigami academy. Everybody had received their Zanpakutou earlier that day…everybody except Naruto.

"Hmm, this is odd…why didn't you receive a Zanpakutou of your own…unless…you wouldn't happen to be a Key Blade Master, would you?" Asked one of the instructors.

"Yes I am."

"Then try summoning your Key Blade."

Naruto held his arm out, and the Key Blade appeared in his hand, but it lacked a Key Chain.

Naruto, being a Key Blade master, and being a master of Kenjutsu wielding the key blade, easily converted his Kenjutsu knowledge into Zanjutsu, with the help of squad 11, people who specialized in sword fighting.

Hinata had challenged Naruto to a spar later that day, so Naruto stood waiting in an open field and summoned his Zanpakutou. When Hinata arrived, she unsheathed hers. Hinata was more ready to fight then Naruto first initially thought, having stalked him when he was receiving sword training. Both of them knew they needed to know the names of their Zanpakutou soon, unless they wanted to be like the taicho of the eleventh squad, Zaraki Kenpachi, who didn't know the name of his Zanpakutou, but due to his immense spiritual pressure, or reiatsu, his Zanpakutou was powerful enough to be considered in Shikai form anyway. Rumor has it that if Zaraki were to ever achieve Bankai, it would be the end of the world, but Zaraki had no interest in Bankai anyway.

Naruto and Hinata at last raised their swords, drawing out as much spiritual pressure as possible, which wasn't much. However, the slight raising of their spiritual pressure drew in Minato and Kushina, who were passing by. The two Shinigami-in-training got into a basic Zanjutsu stance, then rushed at each other. Naruto performed a sweeping low sweep with his Zanpakutou, but Hinata jumped over it, and countered by bringing her blade down on Naruto, who rolled out of the way. "Destructive Art 4! _**White Lightning!" **_Naruto countered.

Hinata sunk her Zaznpakutou into the ground, and used it as a lightning rod. The battle just started, but Kushina and Minato were proud. The battle swiftly escalated into a kido and Ninjutsu fight, but then reverted back to a normal spar, with kido and Zanjutsu with the occasional Ninjutsu.. Eventually, they both tired out, and collapsed atop of each other. Minato and Kushina escorted them both home.

PAGE BREAK

In Konoha, Sasuke and Haku were getting bored. They have been married for twenty some years. Sasuke especially missed Naruto, although he didn't want to admit it. In the next day, the two would be discovered dead by none other then Sakura. It looked like the rookie nine from generations past were slowly dying, as Neji had passed the next day, shortly followed by Tenten. Soon after, all of the generation of the Rookie Nine died, but they still had offspring enrolled in the ninja academy.

PAGE BREAK

The former rookies, now ex-ANBU, had an honorary funeral in Konoha, while all of their souls were watching. They knew that they were dead, but had no idea what the broken chain on their chest meant. Neji joked that "The chains of destiny are broken."

Everyone present thought 'Armageddon is coming!'

While they were shocked at Neji, a Shinigami from Soul Society came up behind them. '1, 2, 3…12 souls?'

"Hey, do you happen to know Namikaze Naruto?" The Shinigami asked.

Sasuke replied as he turned around. "That dobe? Why?"

"Dobe?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Sasuke tried to act all tough, in order to intimidate this seemingly new foe.

"Fool! I am the fourth Hokage and also that _dobes _father…Namikaze Minato."

"I remember you! You were the one that busted up Ginji's wedding!"

"Can't we just forgive and forget?"

"Never!"

"If there is one thing that I hate, it's this. Besides this one instant, don't EVER say never!"

Sakura cowered under his killing intent and reiatsu pulse. "H-Hai."

"Good, now ready to see the _dobe?"_

"Of course, I miss him." Sasuke thought he whispered, but everyone heard him. "…What?"

"I have to hurry, your soul chains have almost eroded completely."

"These are soul chains? What happens if they erode completely?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know…"

PAGE BREAK

Minato had managed to use Soul Burial on all of them, but he was a little late for Sasuke, who was turning into a hollow, but Minato managed to save him in time, and one by one, they disappeared to Soul Society, where they just happened to arrive where two unknown Shinigami were sparring.

"Ready, Naruto-chan?"

'Naruto?'

"Hai, Hinata-chan."

'Hinata too?'

Naruto and Hinata built up immense spiritual pressure. The ex-ANBU, not used to reiatsu, collapsed immediately, all except Neji, who attempted to emit killing intent. It was barely noticeable, but it was enough for the two to be interrupted, so Naruto and Hinata stopped what they were doing.

"Neji-nii-san?" Asked a startled Hinata. "Hai, good to see you, Hinata-sama."

PAGE BREAK

Everybody from the ex-ANBU entered the Shinigami academy, while Naruto sparred with Hinata again. Before long, Hinata thought of something. "Hey Naruto-kun, maybe we should tell my Okaa-san that Neji-nii-san is here."

"Yeah…can't wait to see Neji's expression when he sees her."

PAGE BREAK

The ex-ANBU, particularly Neji, were dead tired from the first day at the academy, when all of them realized that they had no place to stay. So they started exploring town, when Neji ran into Naruto and Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, Naruto, do either of you know of a cheap place to stay here?"

"The cheapest, but first, I want you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"You'll see. All right, come out!"

Out from the shadows stepped perhaps the most beautiful woman, pardoning Tenten, that he had ever saw. The stranger seemed strangely familiar to Neji though…

"Neji, don't you recognize me?" Hikari's voice was a dead giveaway to her identity. Neji's eyes widen in surprise, before he falls backwards and faints.

FLASH

"Damn, I expected him to do something else…" Naruto said as he put away his camera. While Hikari took Neji to the fourth squadron barracks, Naruto and Hinata rounded up the ex-ANBU.

When they were all finally gathered together, Naruto made an announcement.

"Ok, you could either live with Hinata and I at my parents house, even though it's crowded, or you could live with Hinata's mom, where Neji is living, and space in unlimited, at least until you all graduate."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we'll move in with Neji." Said Tenten.

"Why? Do you not like me?" Asked Naruto.

"I have a feeling that you aren't telling us something." Shikamaru said, but couldn't figure it out.

"No no! Both houses have the same accommodations, but our house currently serves cup ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." 'Except when Mom cooks, which she rarely does, since she rarely comes over."

PAGE BREAK

Everyone, for now, decided to live with Neji. Unfortunately, Kushina decided to move out, since she couldn't stand Hikari's cooking, and preferred other things.

PAGE BREAK

The ex-ANBU's third year had finally concluded, and they had all received their Zanpakutou. When all of them had graduated, they decided to form a new squad, known as the Konoha Division, which will consist of all of them. Yamamoto-sotaicho of squad one agreed to it, but only on one condition. That condition was that either Naruto or Hinata had to achieve Bankai after everyone graduated within 5 years of their graduation date, or their plan was void, which gave them eight years. This plan was especially difficult for them, since they haven't even unsealed their Zanpakutou yet, so they decided to try to unlock them today, or as soon as possible, so as soon as they became members of squad 10 under the command of Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro, they started to fight hollows. Captain Hitsuguya assisted the two greatly in trying to unseal their Zanpakutou, and Naruto finally managed to do it by the end of the first month.

-Flashback-

Naruto, Hinata, and captain Hitsuguya were sparring. Toshirou was trying to help them unseal their Zanpakutou. After Captain Hitsugaya managed to freeze Hinata with his Zanpakutou Naruto snapped, Naruto's spiritual pressure rose.

-Naruto's mindscape-

Naruto had been here before, but never in Soul Society. As it is now, it looked very familiar. It was a stain-glass piller, and it depicted a picture of Sora fighting Roxas's. Confused to why this image was there, he continued on to another platform, but this one was barren. Awaiting him on the pillar was a very beautiful woman.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Said the figure with the likeness of Hinata.

"Is that you, Hikari?"

"Close, but not quite. My name is…"

-Out of mindscape-

'My Zanpaktou's a girl…whatever.'

"Awaken, Hikari-Hime!" (Light Princess)

* * *

Read and review, and please visit my C2 Community for some great fanfiction! Also visit Neokenshin's profile! He has some great works there! Laterz


	2. Chapter 2

NaruHina: Tales of the Shinigami

-Chapter 2-

"Speech"

'Thought'

_**Jutsu/Kido**_

Sorry for the sudden hiatus, but my laptops screen blanked out. I just now got it fixed, so here is a long-awaited chapter of Tales of the Shinigami. Also, I'm allowing unsigned reviews from this point on. Flames will be ignored.

* * *

"Awaken, Hikari-Hime!"

The Zanpakutou transformed into a true Keyblade. This new Keyblade combines the color scheme of two Keyblades that he gained from both Hinata and Sasuke, the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion Keyblades. It is one of the more sword-like Keyblades that Naruto had ever seen, possessing a notched blade with a noticeably sharp edge. The handle looks like a black and white checkerboard wrapping around the hilt. The Keyblade's design is also covered with references to Organization XIII, specifically Roxas's Nobody nature; the usual Nobody thorns make up the teeth and rainguard, the chain links are heavily stylized versions of the Nobody Emblem, and the full Nobody Emblem adorns the hilt. The key chain is Roxas's thorn charm. (A/N The Keyblade is known as Two Become One, an image of this Keyblade will be posted on my profile.)

'No way…Hikari-Hime is a Keyblade!"

"Well done Naruto. You managed to release your Zanpakutou. Care to test it out on me against my Hyorinmaru?"

While the two were talking, Hinata started to melt, thanks to a build up of heated reiatsu. She came out panting for breath and shivering slightly. She took a look at Naruto, to see if he was frozen. Instead, she saw his released Zanpakutou.

"Sit Upon the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

Toshiro's Zanpakutou looked the same, but it gained a crescent-shaped blade attached to the hilt by a chain. It's guard became a four-point star. Naruto discovered that anything captured by the chain was frozen. Hyorinmaru lived up to its name as the most powerful ice type blade in Soul Society, but Naruto lived up to his name as the most unpredictable ninja. When Naruto was frozen, another Naruto came out with Hikari Hime and attacked. Hitsugaya-taicho would later discover Naruto's use of a _**Kage Bunshin**_during the fight.

'Hmm, I wonder, can he teach me that _**Kage Bunshin**_jutsu, or whatever it is?' Thought Toshiro.

"Hey Naruto, can you teach me _**Kage Bunshin**__?"_

"Perhaps."

Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro was able to beat a majority of the captains in most of the squads, thanks to _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_and other jutsu that he learned from Naruto. He was currently meeting one on one with the sotaicho.

"How's Naruto? Has he made progress with his Bankai?"

"He hasn't showed me any progress on his Bankai yet, so I don't know. However, I can tell that Naruto is at least third seat class, especially since he released his Shikai and even taught me _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,**_among other things…"

"I hate that accursed jutsu. To this day, I only beat Minato a few times, my own fukutaicho! I offered him a promotion, but each time, he refuses to take it. As he pointed out, this job comes with unlimited paperwork…"

"Uh Yamamoto-sotaicho, wouldn't _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ solve that problem?"

"…I am SUCH an idiot! Unfortunately, I haven't been taught that jutsu…"

"I'll teach you."

"So Toshiro, you wanted to see if you can beat me? I warn you, with my Ninjutsu, I'm hard to beat."

"We'll see, draw your Zanpakutou and get ready."

Hitsugaya unsheathes his Zanpakutou and the sheath dissolves into water. However, since Minato was a Keyblade Master, he simply summoned his Zanpakutou like his Keyblade.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

"Synthesize, Aoarashi!"

Aoarashi was a green Keyblade with a curved blade that looked like a tree branch, with several leaves attached to the end as the key. The hilt was orange, symbolizing autumn leaves. Attached to the hilt was a short chain with a Konohagakure leaf on a small piece of sharp metal.

"Leaf Blade!" Minato shouted as a crescent wave of green colored energy similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō swung out of the blade. Toshiro swung his blade to produce an ice dragon that swallowed up the leaf blade. Another ice dragon came at Minato, hitting him directly on the chest. But what should have been a frozen Minato ended up being a frozen piece of wood.

'Another jutsu?' Thought Toshiro, with dread. Toshiro made the seals for the jutsu that Naruto taught him.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_**.**" Toshiro silently whispered as his reiatsu was temporarily converted to chakra to produce a shadow clone. When Minato appeared, both Toshiro's threw their chain at Minato, wrapping it around him and freezing him. However, before being completely incased in ice, Minato muttered. _**"Bunshin Daibakuha**_**.**"

Minato blew up, sending shards of ice at Toshiro. Both were impaled, but both disappeared, one in a cloud of smoke, and one dissolving into water._ '__**Mizu Bunshin? **_Ah of course…' Thought Minato as he looked around the empty field. A shout from above alerted Minato to Toshiro's presence.

"Bankai!"

Hitsugaya Toshiro was wrapped in ice, producing ice wings, clawed feet, a dragons head for an arm holding his Zanpakutou, and his other arm wrapped fully until the wrist, where it then expanded into claws. Three flowers of ice hovered behind him. In addition, the four point star that served as his guard became an eight point star.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru."

Minato looks on. He knew that he was able to perform Bankai like Toshiro, but he was debating on whether or not to use it. Finally, he decided to perform it, but only when it was necessary.

"Leaf Cyclone!" Minato shouted, as a whirlwind of leaves picked up and was headed toward Toshiro. Toshiro dodged it by simply going airborne.

"You won't escape!" Shouted Minato, who, using chakra, jumped into the air. To the shock of Toshiro, Minato was as high in the air as he was! He started molding some chakra into a sphere on his palm.

"_**Rasengan!**__"_

Toshiro, recognizing the potential force of the attack, used his ice wings as a shield by wrapping it around himself. To Toshiro's shock, the jutsu actually grinded a hole in his barrier. It quickly regenerated though.

"Looks like I have to take this seriously, no one was able to block my _**Rasengan**_ as easily as you did." 'With the exception of my son…'

'Kuso! He's going serious now! Was he just playing before?'

Minato's reiatsu exploded. "Bankai!"

When the reiatsu cloud disappeared, Minato looked very different. He was wearing a black undershirt and black pants. But he was also wearing the same cloak he wore when he was Hokage, the white coat with flames on the bottom. "Meet my Bankai, the Hirashin Aoarashi!"

Aoarashi was still a curved green blade that resembled a branch, with a key part at the end, however, the key chain attached became a lightning bolt engraved with the Konoha insignia.

In a flash of yellow light, Minato disappeared. 'Fast!' Toshiro wrapped the ice shield around himself just in time before Minato struck. 'He's almost as fast as Ichigo's Bankai Tensa Zangetsu…no! HE'S FASTER!'

Toshiro winced in pain after every stab since his ice wings had many holes in him while he was constantly stabbed. Unknowing to Minato and Toshiro, a certain orange, spiky haired substitute Shinigami was watching.

'Damn he's fast…'

Naruto was training Hinata in how to unseal her Zanpakutou. She worked reverently harder after Naruto released his. Currently, the two were sparring, and Hinata saw an opening which she quickly exploited.

"You're in the range of my divination! _**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"**_

'SHIT!'

Unfortunately for Hinata, her jutsu, once completed, ended up being used on a log, that was completely decimated by her jutsu. Naruto came at her with a familiar jutsu in hand. _**"Rasengan!"**_

Hinata countered with one of her clan jutsu. _**"Hakke Shou Kaiten!"**_

The force of the explosion summoned the arrival of one Abarai Renji, fukutaicho of squad 6, but it also sent the two crashing into trees directly behind them.

'What destructive power! I hate to face one of them!' Renji thought at first. 'Nah…'

The two emerged from the explosion unscathed. "You gave me no choice but to unseal my Zanpakutou…Awaken, Hikari-Hime!"

-Hinata's mindscape-

Hinata looked around confused. The place was beautiful, a field of her favorite flowers. She spotted a man that looked suspiciously familiar.

"Oh, you can't hear my name yet. What a pity…oh well let's try this again. My name is…"

-Out of Hinata's mindscape-

"It's time for another ability of my Shikai…" Naruto said as he focused his chakra around him.

"Awaken, Wisdom Drive!"

Naruto was revealed to be in his Wisdom Drive Form, complete with a color change, from black to blue. He hovered over the air, with his Keyblade trailing after him.

"Road to the Dawn, Amatsukire!" (Heavenly Slicer)

5 minutes after they succumbed to exhaustion, they both woke up, and Naruto was challenged by Renji.

Toshiro laid, defeated by the hands of Minato, who was sweating quite a bit.

"That was one of the most challenging fights that I have ever had." Commented Minato.

It was then that Ichigo decided to make himself known.

"Hey Minato, you're kind of fast. Want to pit your Bankai, Hirashin Aoarashi against my own Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I have an idea, why don't you fight my son?"

"Naruto? I think that Renji is fighting him…"

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

Zabimaru was a segmented blade with a pick like protrusion on each segment, connected by a stretchable thread.

"Awaken, Hikari-Hime!"

Renji, the fukutaicho of squad 6, was fighting Naruto, an undetermined rank in squad ten, but easily a seated level. Hinata was both watching, and having a mental conversation with Amatsukire.

'Why do you look like Naruto-kun?' Asked Hinata in her mind.

'I look like him…because he is your role model, the one who you look up to most…'

"Hey Hinata was it? What are you doing?"

Startled, Hinata immediately came to attention, and looked at the raven haired girl in front of her.

"Who are you?"

"Oh gomen, my name is Kuchiki Rukia. Want to spar?" Rukia asked.

"Sure, Naruto-kun is sparring with Renji-san."

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

Hinata could easily say that her blade was one of, if not the most beautiful in Soul Society. It was pure white, including the crossguard, hilt, and the blade. A white ribbon was attached to the hilt of the blade.

"Road to the Dawn, Amatsukire!"

After Amatsukire's flash faded, the battle between Rukia and Hinata started. Amatsukire was literally the same as a certain other Zanpakutou, as it let out shards to attack. The match became 2 on 2, as Renji and Rukia joined forces to wipe out Naruto, who was joined by Hinata.

"Awaken, Valor Drive!" Yelled Naruto as the blacks on his shirt and baggy shorts became red, and Hikari-Hime vanished, to be replaced by two of his favorite Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Higa Zekko!"

Renji's Zabimaru separated and surrounded both Naruto and Hinata for an omnidirectional attack. Unfortunately, Renji forgot one thing, as the broken baboon fang attempted to impale the two, Hinata grabbed Naruto.

"Brace yourself, Naruto-kun. _**Amatsu **__**Kaiten!"**_The heavenly whirlwind managed to destroy all the segments of Zabimaru, and managed to emit shockwaves in all directions, travelling on the floor.

"MY ZABIMARU!"

While Renji was coping with the loss of his Zabimaru, Rukia attacked.

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro." A white circle appeared under Naruto and Hinata. They leapt away, but in the process, got their feet frozen.

"That's it! No one breaks Zabimaru! Bankai!"

'Shit!' Thought Naruto.

Renji's Hihio Zabimaru was a giant, skeletal snake. It was two fast for the two to dodge, and they were knocked out with one hit.

"Isn't that a bit too much for Shinigami who barely unlocked their Shikai?"

"Maybe your right. Oops."

Rukia shook her head, and stalked off, after seeing her nii-sama watching, who mumbled "Copycat," after seeing Hinata's Shikai attack like his own Senbonzakura. Renji mutters something under his breath, and walks off in the reverse direction that Rukia went.

A new power had been used by Naruto's Shikai. He can drive into two forms, Valor Form, which is a pure offensive form with two Keyblades, and Wisdom Form, a form that shoots homing magic bullets at the for, and also boosts spells, kido's, and jutsu. Read and review please. Laterz


	3. Chapter 3

NaruHina: Tales of the Shinigami

-Chapter 3-

"Speech"

'Thought'

_**Jutsu/Kido**_

PAGE BREAK

Ginji's father, as well as herself and Kenji, were Keyblade Masters. Therefore, it would make sense for their six-year old daughters, Kairi and Namine, to be able to wield and master a Keyblade. It was part of their destinies. So far, they haven't even shown a sign that they were even able to summon a Keyblade.

'Their still young…the Keyblades will come in time…' Ginji thought to herself while eating an apple. Kenji would visit soon, and Ginji wanted to surprise him somehow.

* * *

'I wonder how my children and my grandchildren are doing…' Thought Naruto as he was training with his Zanpakutou with Hinata, both awaiting the Shinigami Graduation later today, so that their friends would graduate. They still hadn't achieved their Bankai yet, but they will soon. They can feel it.

* * *

Above Soul Society, a rift opened, and 5 unknown people came in. They looked like humans.

"Kariya-sama, we made it to Soul Society."

"Perfect, now I can extract my revenge."

* * *

-Minato's POV-

In Soul Society, Yamamoto-sotaicho received some news that he quickly relayed to me.

"What? The Bount are attacking?" I asked worried about my son. "Where are they?"

"They have just entered Soul Society about an hour ago. Kurasaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia are pursuing them. So far, we only have information on their leader, a man named Kariya, a powerful bount."

* * *

While Soul Society encountered, and defeated the Bount, Kairi and Namine were excited for their first day at the ninja academy. Their sensei was none other then the Chunin known only as Umino Iruka Jr, the son of both Iruka Sr. and Shizune. Iruka Jr. had his mom's black hair, but he tied it back into a ponytail. Curiously, Iruka Jr. had the exact same scar as his father had, but not from Kyubi. It was a dinner accident that gave birth to his scar, or that's what he told his parents. Iruka Jr. did it on purpose.

"All right, class. Settle down." Iruka Jr. said in a quiet voice. No one heard him, so he used a rather effective jutsu that was taught to him by his father…the _**Big Head no Jutsu.**_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Iruka Jr. than covered his mouth, but nevertheless, the class quieted. "That's better. Now, I see some familiar faces here, but why don't we start with some introductions, starting from the front row."

"Sensei, why don't you go first?"

"Fine, my name is Umino Iruka Jr. I really like to teach, but I don't like certain clans," It was at this point that Iruka coughed. You could swear that Iruka Jr mumbled _Uzumaki_. "My hobbies include spending extra hours helping you learn, and my dream is to be the best teacher here, better then my father!"

"So that's how you do it…my name is Namikaze Kairi, and my younger twin sister next to me is Namikaze Namine."

"We both like our clan, the Namikaze. We hate stuck up bastards. Our hobbies are sparring with each other. And our dream is identical, to be the best kunoichi we can be!"

* * *

-One year later -

-Ichigo's POV-

Its been a while since I defeated Kariya, leader of the Bount, but did he really deserve to die? That's the question I asked myself countless times. Minato said that the Bount threatened his 'precious people' whatever that means. All I know is that I'm itching for a fight. Huh? A hell butterfly?

* * *

"Minato!"

"Yamamato-sotaicho? What is it?"!"

"I just received word that a rogue Shinigami is now enroute to Konoha!"

"Nani? Then…my family is in danger!"

* * *

-Ninja academy-

"I can't believe that both of us summoned our Keyblades today!" Exclaimed Namine.

"The class was jealous of our cool weapons." Continued Kairi.

'_Wait until we show it to mom!' _Both thought in unison.

Someone stepped in front of the two and attacked. Their Keyblades instantly materialized, giving them enough warning to jump back.

"Who are you, and why are you attacking us?" Asked Kairi, while Namine was holding her Keyblade.

"My name? My name is of no importance to you two. All you need to know is that I'm here to kill you!" The mysterious man said.

* * *

"His alias name was…Arturo, but formally he was also called…Orochimaru!"

"Not him!" 'That hebi-teme!'

* * *

Ginji and Kenji involuntarily shivered. Something was wrong, and they were going to find out as they rushed to the academy.

* * *

Namine laid in a near death state at the feet of Arturo, AKA Orochimaru, while Kairi was breathing heavily on one knee.

"Wh…why?"

"I've been sent by Aizen-sama to kill all humans. It's a shame that you two got in my way. Now, watch as I kill your sister!" 'Actually, my real objective is to destroy the entire Namikaze clan!'

"NOOOO!"

Just as Orochimaru was to deal the finishing blow, Ginji and Kenji blocked him.

"W-What?"

Temporarily caught off guard, Orochimaru suffered a terrible beating by Ginji and Kenji, but to their dismay, their attacks didn't seem to do anything, even when Ginji went into one of her drive forms.

"Pathetic. Is this all the Namikaze can do? I should do the world a favor and kill every last one!"

Just as Naruto and Hinata arrived, Orochimaru had already slayed every last one of their family.

"Bastard!"

You could feel the killing intent radiating off Naruto and Hinata in waves, but Orochimaru radiated the same amount.

"Awaken, Hikari-Hime!"

"Road to the Dawn! Amatsukire!"

In two flashes of light, energy radiated off of both Zanpakutou's. Suddenly, in a flash, Tear appeared, enraged that the Namikaze were murdered.

"_**Naruto, Hinata, I will be unable to help you in this fight, since I lack a physical form with your deaths. However, there may be a way, but to do what I'm planning to do, I need some time."**_

"So, you need us to stall? Forget it! I'll kill him first!"

"_**But with my help, there is a chance that I can help you two achieve a whole new level of power…I believe you Shinigami call this power Bankai."**_

"Bankai? All right, we'll stall for time, but if we have to, I'll kill him."

'_**You won't be able to…'**_

By now, most of the Jonin and a squad of ANBU had arrived. They all gasped at the massacre of the Namikaze, and they saw the only one there, Orochimaru. They didn't see the Shinigami. However, just the mere sight of the snake sannin caused shivers to run up everyone's spines.

"I said it before, you will die by our hands!"

"Ha, I like to see you try, since my spiritual pressure was ten times stronger then your killing intent!"

"Oh?" Naruto radiated spiritual pressure, but compared to Orochimaru's, it was pitiful.

The battle that would determine the fate of all humans began, with Naruto assuming Valor Drive Form, and Hinata expertly controlling the light fragments as they attacked Orochimaru.

* * *

After a little bit of time, Naruto and Hinata were both bruised, while Orochimaru remained unscathed. What Orochimaru didn't know was that both Naruto and Hinata were holding back, but they wouldn't once, with the help of Tear, achieved and test their Bankai.

"_**My preparations for you two to achieve Bankai are complete. However, once you achieve Bankai, I will no longer be on the physical plane."**_

"I promise you that I'll get you a body…maybe I'll make you a modified soul and put you in a Gigai."

"_**OK, I'll see you soon, now activate your Bankai!"**_

Once Naruto and Hinata both cried out Bankai at the same time, Tear disappeared, while the two were enveloped in light. When Naruto's light cleared, it revealed Naruto in a cloak, his Rokudaime cloak to be exact. He was holding Hikari-Hime. The blacks on his clothes became yellow, and he wielded two Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. However, Oblivion was floating in front of his hand while spinning idly.

"Awaken, Master Drive, Hikari-Hime." Said Naruto.

Hinata was garbed in her clan robes. She gained greater mastery over her Zanpakutou, and now could use the existing light like her light fragments.

"Kyuuten Hikire." (Heavens Light Slicer) Said Hinata.

"So, you two have achieved Bankai…no matter." With those words, a limit on Orochimaru's reiatsu was released. Despite this, Orochimaru still hadn't drawn his Zanpakutou. Upon closer inspection, it appeared that he didn't even have one!

"Let the fun begin…" Laughed Orochimaru.

"Master Strike!" Naruto performed a flurry of blows on Orochimaru and ended with a giant X slash.

Hinata discovered while fighting that her Bankai, in addition to powering up her Juken attacks, allowed her to absorb and manipulate the light all around her immediate vicinity and can use it to not only attack, but defend!

"Light Convergence!" Hinata drew all the existing light to capture Orochimaru, than the light shards surrounding Orochimaru exploded.

"You guys are too strong! I swear I'll return to finish you off!" With that, Orochimaru disappeared into shadow. By now, all of the Jonin and ANBU woke up, and they were about to do a body count.

"Let's see…we have Aoi, Kasai, Ginji, Kenji, Kairi, and Namine Namikaze who died today…"

While the Jonin was listing off the names, each one disappeared. "OK, we have a graveyard big enough for six…where did they go?"

* * *

The whole of the Naamikaze clan looked around. All of them, when they regained consciousness earlier, found a chain attached to their chest, where there heart should be. What was worse is what was attached at the other end…themselves. They freaked out, but then Naruto and Hinata walked up to them.

"How would you like a second chance?"

"Yeah, where we're taking you is beautiful."

"Ok."

About six soul burials later, which involved taking the hilt of their sealed Zanpakutou and

pressing the bottom to their foreheads, they were in _Rukongai_, where all the civilians of

Soul Society lived. Escorted by both Naruto and Hinata, they began to give them a tour\

of the place. Upon leaving their family in _Rukangai_, Naruto and Hinata went to _Seiretei,_

whereall of the Shinigami were planning to hide that they were able to use Bankai until they really needed it, but unfortunately, Minato-fukutaicho, Ichigo, and Yamamoto-sotaicho already knew, since Ichigo witnessed Naruto and Hinata's fight with Orochimaru.

"Amazing…" Mumbled Yamamoto-sotaicho. "To achieve Bankai in so little time."

"Did you forget? I achieved Bankai in three days."

"Yes, but you had help releasing it. Hinata's Bankai seems to be more powerful then Byakuya-taicho's Bankai…I wonder how he will take it."

'Son, I have never been more proud of you then this instant…can't wait to pit myself against you…'

* * *

Naruto put Tear into a gigai. Tear, even though drained of all but 1 tail of power, happily lived with the Namikaze in _Rukongai_ while both Naruto and Hinata went to see a certain someone.

PAGE BREAK

"And why do you want to quit my squad?" Asked Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Why do you need to know?" Asked Naruto.

"Hmm, fight me, both of you. If you win, then I'll allow you two to leave my squad, no questions asked."

"And what if we lose?"

"Then you die by hand…"

"Wait, I thought that since we are death gods, we are already dead."

"Whoever told you that should realize that we can drop dead at any moment."

"Fine then."

Naruto, Hinata, and Hitsugaya-taicho stepped out into a wide plain.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

"Already unsealing your blade? Fine. Hinata?"

"Hai?"

"Let's do it together."

"OK."

"Awaken, Hikari-Hime!"

"Road to the Dawn, Amatsukire!"

Naruto and Hinata put up a very good fight, until Toshiro had no other choice but to use his Bankai.

"Bankai!"

"Shit! We may have to release it!"

"Daiguran Hyorinmaru!"

"Bankai!" Said Naruto.

"Bankai!" Continued Hinata.

* * *

Hitsugaya-taicho's Bankai faded away, along with Naruto and Hinata's Bankai. All three were sporting various bruises.

"Make your squad…" Mumbled Toshiro as he walked away. Naruto and Hinata, once recovered enough to walk, sought out the ex-ANBU, but received a pleasant surprise .

"What are you doing here?" Exclaimed Naruto to none other then Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

"We're dead, and someone brought us here."

"Then I guess…welcome to Soul Society, more specifically, _Seiretei_!"

Sasuke, who had recently unsealed his shikai, demanded that Naruto fight him. Naruto gladly accepted. Both drew or in Naruto's case, summoned their Zanpakutou, but neither of them used their shikai. The ex-ANBU, the sand sibs, and even Hinata eagerly watched the fight, but they soon realized that Naruto was holding back.

"That's it!" Sasuke gathered chakra and reiatsu to his eyes. _**'Sharingan!'**_

"So, finally going serious huh? It won't help…"

"We'll see! Ignite, Ryuenjin!" (Dragon-Flame Blade)

Ryuenjin turned the Zanpaktou's blade reddish-orange. The hilt became red and orange, and the guard became a fire proof guantlet. Also, a barely visable heat aura covered him the blade, raising the temperature slightly around it.

"So…you unlocked your Shikai? Fine them…witness mine! Awaken, Hikari-Hime!""

Naruto soon discovered that Ryuenjin increased Sasuke's fire power, and allowed him to send flaming arcs at Naruto. Naruto assumed Wisdom Form, and shoot some magical bullets,, but evidently, they were ineffective against Sasuke, especially when he flared his aura. None of Naruto's attacks seemed to penetrate Sasuke if he did this, easily frustrating Naruto, to the point where he was tempted to use his Bankai. He almost did until the sixteenth strike managed to hit, and Sasuke bristled with pain.

'Huh?'

Naruto continued to strike Sasuke, and every sixteenth strike, he managed to land a hit.

'Hmm, interesting…'

Naruto, now knowing that Sasuke's heat aura has a limit, continued his assault, with some retaliation.

"Awaken, Valor Drive!"

Naruto assumed his offensive form, and knocked Sasuke up into the air.

"Sonic Strike!" Shouted Naruto as he speared Sasuke in midair.

"Sasuke, you're pretty good, despite the fact that I'm holding back. As future

Naruto-taicho, I feel that I should not hold back any longer. Be grateful, only a few people have seen this move…BANKAI!"

'So much for hiding our Bankai…' Thought Hinata"

"Drive Release, Hikari-Hime."

When Sasuke saw this Bankai ability, he prepared himself for anything. Naruto moved quickly, and slashed at Sasuke, who leapt back, but still suffered a wound.

'Shit.'

* * *

The sand siblings entered the academy, while squad 14, aka the Konoha Division, or Shinobi Shinigami, formed, and were given their first shinigami mission at squad 1's barracks.

PAGE BREAK

"Nani?" Naruto yelled. Their first mission involved a certain trouble-making cat named Tora.

'If we weren't in Soul Society and that cat was already dead…I'd kill it.' Thought Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba, along with Minato.


	4. Chapter 4

NaruHina: Tales of the Shinigami

-chapter 4-

"Speech"

'Thought'

_**Jutsu/Kido**_

* * *

After their first mission to rescue the damn cat, they received a more worthy mission in Konoha.

"Orochimaru is invading Konoha again?" Asked Naruto-taicho..

"Yeah he is…" Replied Yamamoto-sotaicho.

"We will take care of him." Said Hinata-fukutaicho.

"We have to defend our home…" Said the recently appointed third seat, Uchiha Sasuke.

The Konoha Division made their way to the real world.

* * *

When the Konoha Division made it to Konoha, Orochimaru was waiting for them with a bored expression on his face.

"At last, I can take revenge."

"Not if we have anything to say about it! All who can use Shikai, use it! Awaken, Hikari-Hime!"

"Road to the Dawn, Amatsukire!"

"Ignite, Ryuenjin!"

"That's it! Man this squad needs more members to unseal their Shikai!"

"Hahaha."

"Why are you laughing, considering that you don't even have a Zanpakutou?"

"You're wrong. You fools are just too weak to make me use my Zanpakutou…"

"Why you! Let's see how you like this!" Naruto awoke his Wisdom Form and fired soma magic pellets at Orochimaru, who took the attack, but didn't even flinch.

"What? But how?"

"You're too weak!"

"Try this then! Firaga!" Naruto sent a dense ball of homing flame at Orochimaru, who took it and cried out in pain.

"What…what is this?"

"You're in the range of my divination! _**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"**_

Orochimaru was in trouble. Realizing this, Orochimaru defended himself as best as he could.

"2 palms!"

Two strikes hit the tenketsu in Orochimaru's arms.

"4 palms!"

4 tenketsu were sealed off in the legs.

"8 palms! 16 palms! 32 palms! 64 palms!"

Orochimaru had 64 of his tenketsu closed, but Hinata wasn't done yet.

"_**Jūho Sōshiken!"**_

"You are stronger then you appear. I may have to go serious! Kū no Tachi, Kusanagi no Tsuragi!" (Long Sword of the Heavens, Kusanagi Sword.)

Knowing full well the capabilities of the Kusanagi, the Konoha Division prepares to defend itself. Orochimaru unsheaths the Kusanagi from his mouth, grossing out those who had never encountered him.

"Did he just…pull the sword out of his mouth?"

"Hehehe…few foes have seen my Kusanagi and live to tell the tale…get ready!"

Orochimaru disappeared in a blur of motion, and struck down everybody who didn't use their Shikai, which only included Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata. Naruto, after witnessing his team fall at the hands of Orochimaru, awoke his Valor Form.

"We have no choice…Kusanagi is too powerful! We have to use Bankai!"

"I agree."

As one, the captain and vice captain said in unison. "Bankai!"

Naruto was garbed in his Rokudaime cloak with his Teikiatsu bearing a key chain.

"Awaken, Master Drive, Hikari-Hime."

Hinata was dressed in a Hyuga clan robe, and her Zanpakutou as well as the light all around her became light shards.

"Kyuuten Hikire."

Naruto slashed with Oathkeeper. Knowing its ability, Orochimaru leaped to the side to dodge it, or tried to. He didn't anticipate the second Keyblade, as he received a scratch ark on his arm. Meanwhile, the light restrained Orochimaru by tying him in bonds of light.

"Sasuke, now!"

"Right!_** Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" **_(Dragon Fire Technique)

Normally, a stream of super hot dragon flames would escape from Sasuke's mouth, but instead, a super hot stream of a dragon's rage escaped from Ryuenjin, once again, powerful enough to knock Orochimaru off his feet. Instead, Orochimaru was severely burned and panting.

"Until we meet again…"

Orochimaru disappeared, and the bonds trapping Orochimaru became light again.

"Kuso! He got away again!" Yelled out the captain.

"We'll get him next time." Comforted Hinata-fukutaicho, who kissed her husband, Naruto-taicho.

"…" Sasuke went to wake up everybody else, including his wife. Sasuke's Shikai and Naruto and Hinata's Bankai faded away.

"You guys need more training. I want at least one of you, by the end of the year, to achieve Shikai. Hopefully, if Gaara and his siblings decide to join our squad, many more of you should achieve your Shikai. Meanwhile, the old team 7-"

"We're still team 7?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that, Sasuke?"

"Not at all, Naruto-taicho."

"Right…team 7 will do any missions assigned to our squad…now let's head back to Soul Society."

"Hai." The squad said in unison, as they left Konoha.

* * *

Before everybody in the Konoha Division started training, they received a gift from Yamamoto-sotaicho, some new garb. The new garb had the same design, however once they swapped it, it gained their ninja village insignia and their clan crest on the back. Thus, they began training to unlock their Shikai.

* * *

Meanwhile, team 7 took various Shinigami missions, most of them involved slaying hollows. Sasuke was secretly training to unlock his Bankai, but he knew that it would take a long time.

* * *

The sand siblings, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, completed their third year in the Shinigami academy, and had received their own Zanpakutou blades. Their Shinigami training had somehow increased their own dormant abilities. Gaara could somewhat control the sand with his Zanpakutou, even though he doesn't even know the name of it yet. Kankuro was able to use his chakra strings to swing his Zanpakutou, almost like a puppet. Temari's Zanpakutou slightly displaced the air around itself while she waved it around.

* * *

The next mission that team 7 received delighted them so much.

-Flashback-

"Some people in Konoha have died. However, none of them have any trace of reiatsu, so we need you three to travel to Konoha and konso (Soul Burial) all of them. At the same time, investigate the cause of their deaths."

-End Flashback-

Disappointingly, none of the deceased people were anybody note worthy, however, a majority of them freaked out when they saw Naruto, and called him a demon that should have passed on already. Naruto smugly replied that he is already dead since he was a shinigami. All of them, upon learning that their dead demon was a Shinigami, decided to live in _Rukongai_, where the citizen's lived. However, before team 7 could leave for _Seireitei_, they found the cause of the civilian's death, a menos grande, or a giant hollow. None of their attacks proved effective, not even their kido did anything. Team 7 had to resort to Shikai to defeat it.

'We also need more training…' Thought Naruto.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was a bit shorter then the others. It's hard to write when most of the characters haven't even showed their Shikai, if they even unlocked it. R and R. OMAKE

Tear was lining quite peacefully in _Rukongai_, but she needed some excitement. So, imagine her surprise when some villagers appeared in _Rukongai_. Better still, they looked clueless.

'This will be fun…'

* * *

The villagers got spooked when Tear, using a genjutsu, appeared before them as the nine tails, but to anyone else, it was just a red fox. The villagers cried and begged for mercy, which unfortunately, Tear didn't grant. However, it was all she could do to hold in her laughs.

"_Fine mortals, but beware, I will haunt your dreams…"_

And indeed she did. Both _Rukongai_ and _Seireitei_ heard screams every night.


	5. Chapter 5

NaruHina: Tales of the Shinigami

-chapter 5-

"Speech"

'Thought'

_**Jutsu/kido**_

XxX

Kurasaki Ichigo was bored. He wanted to fight a shinigami that he hasn't fought before. He was walking around, when he happened to spot Naruto.

'I haven't fought him before…this should be fun…'

"Oy Naruto? Are you doing anything right now?"

"No we just finished our latest mission."

"If that's the case…want to duel?"

"Duel? You mean spar?"

"Yeah."

"All right, Ichigo. Besides, I've been meaning to fight you for some time now."

"Likewise."

Naruto didn't need to unsheath his Zanpakutou, because it had the abilities of his Keyblade, so he summoned it. Ichigo grasped the handle of his Zanpakutou, Zangetsu, the only Zanpakutou that Naruto was aware of that lacked an unsealed form, so that it was always either in Shikai or Bankai form. When he drew it out, the cloth wrapped around the blade unraveled, revealing a guard less oversized butcher knife, and Ichigo was holding the clothed wrapped tang.

"You already used Shikai?" Asked Naruto.

"No, Zangetsu's true form is this, there is no Shikai."

"Interesting, mind if I use my Shikai?"

"Feel free to…"

"Awaken, Hikari-Hime!"

Zangetsu and Hikari-Hime clashed. Sparks were produced when they locked blades.

"Awaken, Valor Drive!"

'Kuso!'

Ichigo flash stepped away. While on the run, he waved Zangetsu. "Getsuga Tenshou!" The arc of blue energy zeroed in on Naruto.

'Kuso!'

The ark of energy impacted before Naruto could defend. However, Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke upon impact.

'What the?'

"Sonic Strike!"

"Huh?" Upon seeing the approaching sword, Ichigo tried to counter. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

The two attacks canceled out.

"You're good, Naruto."

"That's nothing. Brave Shot!"

"What the-?" Naruto's attack landed on Ichigo, who was knocked up into the air holding his bleeding side, before uttering "Bankai!"

Enveloped in a cloud of smoke, Ichigo was holding a flimsy looking black blade with a broken chain attached to the hilt. The blade appeared to be a black daito.

"Tensa Zangetsu!"

Without any warning at all, Ichigo disappeared, leaving no after trail.

"What the?"

Naruto spun around to lock blades with Zangetsu, but Zangetsu was overpowering his Keyblades. Naruto finally leapt back, while Ichigo was charging his reiatsu.

"You have an interesting Bankai…allow me to show mine."

"I won't give you the chance! Getsuga Tenshou!" Instead of a blue ark of energy, Ichigo fired a dark burst, outlined in red.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

Naruto, in the split second before the Gatsuga Tenshou reached him, divided into 15 clones. 5 shadow clones were wiped out.

"What the?"

"Now things are going to get difficult for you…"

Ichigo easily wiped all his nine shadow clones. He set his sights on Naruto and moved forward.

"Bankai!"

The light that flashed from Naruto became yellow, and Ichigo prepared himself.

"Awaken, Master Drive, Hikari-Hime."

Naruto was garbed in a yellow robe, and one of his two Keyblades was floating and spinning idly in front of his hand, while the other was held normally.

"At long last…"

Naruto moved forward with lightning speed, and knocked Ichigo up into the air.

"Disaster!" Naruto was enveloped in a rising funnel of wind, catching Ichigo and damaging him, before he released the wind, dealing more damage to Ichigo.

"That was unexpected…I'm going to have to go serious…" Ichigo covers part of his face with his left hand. A dark reiatsu seems to be sucked into his face. He slowly waves his hand sideways, exposing his face…and the mask of a hollow.

"Wh…what are you?"

"**I am a Vizard, a Shinigami who awakened his dormant hollow powers…you don't stand a chance against me…"**

Naruto, facing a hollow, or at least part of one, prepares to defend himself. Vizard Ichigo flash steps.

'What the? He's faster then before!' A slash mark appears on his shoulder, and spouts out blood. 'And stronger too!' Fortunately, before Vizard Ichigo could finish him off, his hollow mask breaks.

"So strong…you have to teach me how to do that!"

"I can't teach you…"

"No matter, I'll figure it out!"

"Beware of this dark power…it makes you stronger, but until you develop an immunity to it, it can slowly corrupt you…"

'Sort of like the curse seal of heaven…'

Ichigo and Naruto continue to fight.

XxX

Naruto, captain of the Konoha Division, suffered an embarrassing defeat at the hands of Ichigo. Therefore, he was determined to become stronger, but he had no idea how to train to be a Vizard.

'Maybe I could find another way to gain more power…hmm…what about Sage Mode?'

Naruto had not accessed his Senjutsu chakra since he died, so he was unsure that he could tap into that chakra anymore…

"Well only one way to find out…_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **_Out of the smoke appeared Fukasaku.

* * *

"**Hmm…I see…have you tried absorbing the natural energy around?"**

"No."

"**Well you should still be able to…but at a lesser extent here, since this place seems to lack an abundance of natural energy…"**

* * *

Naruto began trying to access senjutsu chakra again and gain more power as a Shinigami, and hopefull tap into his Sage Mode.

Hours later, Naruto managed tdo it.

'This power…I feel so much stronger!' Naruto reverted back to his Shinigami form, and decided to test his new form against Ichigo.

* * *

Through hours of practice, Naruto was able to tap into his senjutsu chakra, but he discovered that he could only do it when in Bankai form. 'Makes sense,' Naruto mentally reasoned. He set off to find Ichigo.

* * *

Upon finding Ichigo, Naaruto immediately challenged him to a sparring rematch.

"You sure? My Vizard Form is too much for you to handle…"

"We'll see, Awaken, Hikari-Hime!"

"So you really want to fight me? Don't say I didn't warn you."

Ichigo draws out his Zanpakutou, Zangetsu, from his back.

Zangetsu and Hikari-Hime clashed. Sparks fly.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

"Sonic Strike!"

The two attacks canceled each other out.

"Is that the best you can do? Pathetic."

Ichigo grabs his blade and thrusts it forward. "BAN…KAI!"

"Already resorting to Bankai? Fine, Bankai!"

Both explode in clouds of smoke.

"Tensa Zangetsu."

"Awaken, Master Drive, Hikari-Hime."

Both use shuppo to zoom in on each other, and lock blades. Sparks flew as they separated.

"Disaster!"

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo shouted as he swung his blade. An arc of dark energy came out of the blade, colliding with the cyclone of wind, resulting in a stalemate..

"You're stronger now…" Mumbled Ichigo.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Naruto made a half ram seal as Ichigo covered part of his face. As a dark reiatsu started to be absorbed by Ichigo, a white reiatsu aura radiated from Naruto.

'What is he doing? No matter, he'll fall when I enter my Vizard form…'

'That's it…enter your Vizard form…it's the perfect way to test out my new form…'

As Ichigo revealed his hollow mask, Naruto revealed his transformation. Naruto's eye pupils gained a yellow horizontal rectangle, not unlike toad eyes, which stared down Ichigo's black eyes with a yellow pupil.

'My transformation is complete!'

"I introduce you to my new form…Final Drive!" Final Drive Form was a form that turned the blacks of his cloak white, and two Keyblades were floating in front of his hands while spinning idly.

"**So? It's no match for my Vizard Form!"**

"We shall see…"

Both used shuppo to appear face to face, and locked blades.

"Getsuga…"

'Nani? This close?'

"TENSHOU!"

"YOU FOOL! Final Arts!"

'**Nani?'** Ichigo thought. Ichigo's hollow mask shattered, signifying the end of his Vizard Form. Naruto, now that Ichigo was unconscious at his feet, reverted back.

'Crap, that took a lot out of me even though I barely held that form for about five minutes.' (A/N Inexperienced in his Final Drive, the longer he holds the form, the weaker his Shinigami form gets, and the longer he needs recovering. 5 minutes in that form equal 50 minutes of recovery, but this power drain is nullified as Naruto gains more experience )

'Hmm…I haven't seen Ichigo go into Vizard Form unless he was fighting, which means that not even Yamamoto-sotaicho knows of his ability to access the power of a hollow…likewise, I'll keep my ability a secret…and only show it to people I trust, my squad and my parents…'

* * *

When Hinata saw the Final Drive, she realized that with practice, she could probably do the same with her Kitsune chakra, so after training with Naruto, she came close to achieving that state. Unfortunately, Orochimaru chose that moment to attack, so she couldn't complete her training. Fortunately, some members of the Konoha Division had been using the three years to train, and have unlocked their shikai and the fresh out of the academy Suna graduates will be accompanying them.


	6. Chapter 6

NaruHina: Tales of the Shinigami

-chapter 6-

"Speech"

'Thought'

_**Jutsu/Kido**_

* * *

Before The Konoha Division left to face Orochimaru again, Naruto got summoned to Yamamato-sotaicho's office.

* * *

"You're saying that my team is getting three new members?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"Where do I meet them?"

"The three will meet you outside the Shinigami Academy, and you don't need to issue them a hakama. We have already issued three with their village symbol on it."

"Nani? They are not from Konoha?"

"No they are not."

* * *

Naruto decided to first pick up his new members, battle Orochimaru, then do introductions, but there was no need for it.

* * *

"I can't believe it!"

"Neither can we!"

The three new members were three people that the Konoha Division knew quite well. One was a master of sand, another was an expert in puppets, and one was a master of wind.

"Gaara, Kankuro, Temari?" Asked Naruto.

"…Good to see you, Naruto." Said the ever stoic Gaara.

"Shika-kun!" Temari said as she glomped Shikamru.

"How troublesome." Mumbled Shikamaru.

"Hey make-up boy." Said Sasuke.

"If we weren't already dead, I would so kill you for that comment!" Replied Kankuro.

* * *

The Konoha Division, with the addition of three new members, had entered the elemental countries, specifically Konoha, where they once again encountered Orochimaru, who was…doing nothing.

"Hey teme! Why aren't you doing anything?"

"I've been waiting for you, that's all."

"Well, we're tired of waiting. Shinigami, unsheathe your Zanpakutou!"

Sixteen blades were drawn out.

"I'm going to enjoy this…" Said Orochimaru, licking his lips, and drawing the sealed Kusanagi from his mouth.

"So will we!" Said 5 mysterious voices.

"Show yourselves!"

"With pleasure…we are the Arrancar formally known as the sound 5."

"Ah, excellent timing, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon, Tayuya, Kimimaro." The sound 5 presented themselves, but unfortunately for the Shinigami, all of them were in the second form of the curse seal.

"Now we have 6 opponents? OK, split into groups of two or three, one group per Arrancar…Sasuke, Hinata, you're with me." Shouted Naruto.

"Choji and I will be a team!" Said Ino.

"OK, split up!"

Ten-ten, Neji, and Shino went to the four armed freak, Kidomaru. Kiba, Sakura, and Kankuro went to face the two faced freak. Shikamaru and Temari went to face Tayuya. Rock Lee, Haku, and Gaara went to face Kimimaru. Ino and Choji went to face Jirobo. Finally, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata went to face Orochimaru.

-The following battles happen simultaneously-

* * *

The team of Neji, Tenten, and Shino had their arms full, literally. Kidomaru had four arms, and when he used his shikai, it split off into 4 blades. Each one of the three faced one arm, but the fourth arm attacked them all, so they were forced to fend off two Zanpakutou at once. Unluckily for Kidomaru, Neji used his Shikai.

"Shock with Force, Nami no Raikou!" (Thunder Wave)

His Zanpakutou melted into two gauntlets on his two arms, and granted him control over the lightning element.

XxX

Jirobo was facing down Ino and Choji, scratch that. The super massive Jirobo with an oversized Zanpakutou was facing down two puny little Shinigami, Ino and Chouji. Luckily, both Ino and Chouji used their Shikai.

"Bloom With Beauty, Kaboku!" (Flowing Tree)

Ino's Zanpakutou became a rose whip

"Harden like Diamond, Shigai no Ishi!" (Body of Stone)

Choji's Zanpakutou became a large war hammer, which he held with both hands. His body becamse as hard to break as stone, but once broken, Choji will regenarte his stone armor within 5 minutes.

* * *

Even though the match was three on two, by no means was the match an advantage of the trio of Kiba, Kankuro, and Sakura. For one thing, the duo of Sakon and Ukon had unsealed their Zanpakutou, creating two vile-looking blades of death. Neither Kankuro, Sakura, nor Kiba had discovered the names of their Zanpakutou, so were unable to use Shikai. They tried their best to defend.

* * *

The trio of Rock Lee, Gaara, and Haku faced Kimimaro. Kimimaro used his Shikai, which allowed him to use his bones as weapons. Haku smirked, then also activated her shikai, which made Kimimaro pale.

"Chill to the Bone, Hyorinkaisou!" (Ice Reflection) Haku's Zanpakutou became two blades. Kimimaro started to sweat.

* * *

Tayuya faced two people that killed her when she was alive, Shikamaru and Temari. Armed with a Zanpakutou that doubled as a flute, Tayuya was ready. Shikamaru thought it too troublesome to use Shikai, so Temari would have used hers, but she didn't know the name of her Zanpakutou.

* * *

The reunited team 7 faced down Orochimaru, who had unsealed his Zanpakutou.

"Kū no Tachi, Kusanagi no Tsuragi!"

Luckily, team 7 was all prepared with their Shikai.

"Awaken, Hikari-Hime."

"Road to the Dawn, Amatukire."

"Ignite, Ryuenjin!"

* * *

Some of the Shinigami clearly had the advantage, the ones that unlocked Shikai. The ones that didn't were losing…badly. Orochimaru discovered that his three foes were more powerful then before.

"Enough! Time to go serious…Bankai!"

"Nani? He can use Bankai! Careful everyone!"

When the smoke cleared, Kusanagi did not exist anymore. Instead, what replaced Orochimaru was a monstrosity made of snakes. This granted him to power to extend limbs and even poison on touch. He could also weave in an out of attacks, and avoid attacks completely by separating.

"That's one nasty creature you have become, Orochimaru."

"Agreed, Naruto-kun."

"Hmph, impressive, but you don't stand a chance."

"Oh?" Orochimaru extended an arm made of snakes.

"Bankai!"

"Bankai!"

Orochimaru was halted in his tracks and glared at Sasuke, effectively paralyzing him.

"Awaken, Master Drive, Hikari-Hime."

"Kyuuten Hikire."

They noticed that Sasuke was stunned into paralysis. On top of that, his face was stuck, and a surprised expression was on his face. He couldn't move a muscle.

'Sasuke….' Thought Hinata.

'Looks…stupid.' Thought Naruto, who had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

"Dear Sasuke-kun won't recover until someone strikes a critical blow on him…" Said Orochimaru.

"Whatever, you're still going down…"

"I really doubt that."

"My turn…"

Swinging it forward, a crescent ark of purple energy shot out of one of his mouths.

"Cursed Burst of Heaven!"

Orochimaru followed up on that attack with multiple attacks from multiple mouths.

"Cursed Bombardment of Earth!"

While Naruto and Hinaa leapt away, Sasuke was hit with both attacks.

"Ow!"

The blow managed to knock him out of his daze. Gripping Ryuenjin, he swung it forward. "Dragon Flame Wave!"

Orochimaru shot a burst of energy into the ground. A purple flame barrier rose up, shielding Orochimaru.

"Cursed Flame Seal!"

Naruto used shuppo to get in close to Orochimaru once he let his barrier dow.

"Master Strike!" At point blank range, Orochimaru was stunned.

Turning around, Naruto spiraled some chakra into his hand.

"_**Rasengan!"**_

Sasuke shupoo'd to the tree directly behind Orochimaru, and performed three hand seals, somehow still holding Ryuenjin.

"_**Chidori!"**_

Sensing Hinata from above, Sasuke thrusted his _**Chidori**_through Orochimaru's gut, then ducked, as Hinata attacked at point blank range.

"Enough of this!"

With everyone from sound 5 except Sakon and Ukon defeated, Orochimaru was about to retreat.

-With Sakon and Ukon-

XxX

Kiba clutched his Zanpakutou, having learned the name.

"Let's go, Akamaru!"

Akamaru reappeared. Kiba' Zanpakutou split into two black and white blades, one wielded by Kiba, and one wielded by Akamaru in beast human form.

"_**Gatsuga!" **_

Sakon and Ukon leapt to either side to dodge it, but Sakon meet Kankuro, swinging his blade. Sakon couldn't avoid it in time, and was beheaded.

"_**Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō!"**_ Kiba and Akamaru merged together to become a monstrous doubled headed white wolf.

"_**Garuga!" **_

The gigantic spinning wolf drilled Ukon right in half. When Kiba's battle was finished, Akamaru remained, since Akamaru was a permanent Shikai type like Ichigo's Zangetsu. Of course, Kiba didn't mind at all, since he missed Akamaru greatly. However, when Akamaru reverted back into dog form, Akamaru was as big as when Kiba was a Genin, not very big at all. Akamaru easily fit in Kiba's hakama.

* * *

"Let's see how much power you have to STOP THIS!

Each one of the snakes made up of Orochimaru raised its jaw open, and an immense amount of cursed energy emitted from them, and merged into one colossal wave of destruction.

Naruto told everyone to gather behind him while he made a half ram seal.

"Senjutsu, Final Drive!"

"Final Arcana!"

The Destruction Wave met with the Final Arcana, and it resulted in a stalemate.

Naruto reverted back to normal, while Orochimaru's Bankai faded.

"Until another time…" Hissed Orochimaru, who melted into the ground.

"Damn it! He got away."

"Calm down Naruto. At least we defeated him."

"Yeah, thanks to everyone here. By the way, who unlocked their Shikai?"

Naruto looked around, and found that 5 members of the Konoha Division, in addition to Sasuke, Hinata, and himself, had unlocked their Shikai. Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, and Uchiha Haku had all unlocked their shhikai.

"Oy Kiba, what's up with you and your Shikai?"

"Akamaru is just like Zangetsu. Once used, it will not go away."

"OK…move out!"

"Hai."

One by one, the Konoha Division went back to _Sereitei._

* * *

"Amatsukire…Senbonzakura'

These were the thoughts of one Kuchiki Byakuya.

'Let's see who is superior…'

Naruto and his squad of Shinigami had got back over an hour ago, and Byakuya wanted to challenge Hinata. Finding her, Byakuya waited until she turned around,

"Byakuya, I've wanted to fight you for some time now…"

"Likewise, Hinata…"

"Road to the Dawn, Amatsukire!"

* * *

Read and review please. Laterz.


	7. Chapter 7

NaruHina: Tales of the Sninigami

-chapter 7-

"Speech"

'Thought'

_**Jutsu/Kido**_

* * *

**Parden me for asking, but why does this crossover of Bleach and Naruto more popular then the crossover of Legend of Zelda and Naruto? Legend of Namikaze hasn't got any reviews lately while Tales of the Shinigami has received more reviews? Am I not a good author? Vote on my profile to answer this.**

* * *

Two figures are in a grass field. Both figures have their Zanpakutou out, and both had already used Shikai.

"Road to the Dawn, Amatsukire!" Hinata's Zanpakutou shattered into countless light fragments.

"…Scatter, Senbonzakura(1)…"

Byakuya's Zanpakutou glowed with a pink light and scattered. The pink light made each fragment look like Sakura petals.

'I think that Sakura would love this!'

Byakuya used his mind to send all of the sakura petals at Hinata, who didn't realize the sharpness of the petals, and got cut up real bad.

Hinata was scratched up pretty bad.. "You'll pay for that…!"'

Hinata willed half of her fragments to attack Byakuya.

'Is this all that your Shikai can do? Pathetic…' Byakuya negated the attack by sending an equal amount of petals to counteract her shards.

'Damn it, no one has blocked that before…' "I'll admit, Byakuya, you're good."

"Hmph, if this is all that your Shikai can do…then you're wasting my time." With that, Byakuya turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Shouted out Hinata.

"Give me one good reason why I should stop…"

"One, eh? I'll give you a reason…Bankai!"

'Bankai? So the rumors were true…'

Hinata had activated her Bankai. Her shinigami robe became the Hyuga Clan Robe, and her Zanpakutou absorbed the surrounding light.

"Kyuuten Hikire."

"Hmph…"

Byakuya reversed his grip on his sword, and dropped it, where it sunk into the ground. "Bankai…"

2 rows of swords rose up behind Byakuya. Each one did a Shikai of Senbonzakura, meaning that they became countless sakura petals.

"Senbonzakura…Kageyoshi.(2)"

While the fight between Byakuya and Hinata continued, someone else was looking for a fight.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had just returned from fighting Orochimaru, seeking out someone to battle. Battling with Orochimaru, and seeing Naruto's Final Drive form in action made him that much more determined to train and at least achieve Bankai, if not further. He came across a red head.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I want to fight you. What's your name?"

The red head turned around.

"My name is Abarai Renji, vice captain of squad 6. You want to fight?"

"Sure, I'm always itching for a challenge…"

"Very well then." Renji grasped the hilt of his Zanpakutou, and unsheathed it. Sasuke did likewise, pulling out his Zanpakutou. Sasuke chose not to activate his _**Shar**__i__**ngan**_ unless he needed to, or when he used his Shikai.

"Want a Shikai battle?" Asked Renji.

"Use anything you want. Ignite, Ryuenjin!"

'OK, I won't use my Shikai yet…' "All right, let me see how good you are."

5 minutes into the fight with the Uchiha, and Renji was regretting not using his Shikai right away.

"Dragon Flame Wave!"

Renji barely dodged the attack. When he landed, Renji swung his blade forward. "Howl, Zabimaru(3)!" Right before Sasuke's eyes, Renji's Zanpakutou became segmented. Each segment had a pick-like protrusion at the end, and each segment was connected by a stretchable thread, giving Zabimaru whip like capabilities.

'Kuso!' Sasuke thought as he leapt back. "I'll follow his movements with _**Sharingan**__…'_

Sasukes eyes became red with three spinning tomoes where his pupil normally would be. Sasuke, while holding Ryuenjin, made three hand seals for one of his most powerful jutsu. 'Now, with this _**Chidori**_…'

Zabimaru and the_**Chidori**__fied_ Ryuenjin met, but Sasuke discovered that Zabimaru can be swung up to three times before it needed to retract.

* * *

"Senkei(4)…Senbonzakura kageyoshi."

Right before Hinata's eyes, the sakura petals reunited into thousands of swords identical to the original Senbonzakura and surrounded both Hinata and Byakuya in a dome of pink.

'Shit…'

At the same exact time, with Sasuke.

* * *

'Shit…'

Sasuke was surrounded by all the separated segments of Zabimaru, and he had a feeling that this would be identical to Haku's thousand ice needles. "Dodge this, Higa Zekko(5)!"

'3, 2, 1…NOW!' With that thought, Sasuke jumped up. Sasuke realized that Higa Zekko left Renji defenseless.

'Perfect.' Thought Sasuke in mid air, performing a jutsu while holding Ryuenjin.

"_**Katon: Ryuenjin!"**_ Sasuke's blade lit up on fire, increasing its cutting power. "Dodge this!"

Back with Hinata.

* * *

Byakuya grabbed one of the multiple Senbonzakura and rushed in at Hinata, who hastily brought up her Zanpakutou to guard. As they continued to lock blades, Byakuya called another Senbonzakura and held it in a reverse grip with his other hand.

* * *

Zabimaru reassembled, and Renji deflected Sasuke's Ryuenjin, but Sasuke kept pressing the attack, forcing Renji to leap back to dodge it.

* * *

"Gokei(6), Senbonzakura kageyoshi." The thousand Senbonzakura's surrounded Naruto.

As the thousand Senbonzakura's petals all started closing in on Hinata, she spun on her heel.

"_**Amatsu Kaiten!"**_

* * *

"Bankai!"

'Uh oh, I have to be ready for anything…'

Renji's Zanpakutou became a giant, skeletal snake version of his Shikai with a snakes head at the end. Each one of the segments grew larger, and was connected by spiritual energy. Sasuke noticed that Renji underwent the slightest of transformations, in the form of a red fur cowl around his neck.

"Hihio Zabimaru(7)!"

'Shit, I don't have enough experience to unlock my own Bankai…I'll just have to tire out Renji byy winging it!' Thought Sasuke, as he continually dodged the giant snake head that tried to smash him or even bite him.

* * *

"I've had enough of you!" Making a half ram seal, Hinata began to radiate with purple spiritual energy. "Kitsune Shinigami!"

In response, Byakuya did his desperation attaack.

"Shukei(8) Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

The thousands of Senbonzakura condensed into one, glowing white blade. "Hakuteiken…" Pure white wings made of spiritual energy and a pure white halo appeared on his back. Hinata and Byakuya clashed again. Hinata discovered that Byakuya's Hakuteiken was immensely powerful, and even in Kitsune Shingami form, she had a hard time fending off his aerial attacks.

* * *

"Hikotsu taiho(9)!"

"_**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!"**_

Zabimaru's snake mouth opened, and fired a dense blast of spiritual energy. At the same time, a dragon's flame shot out of the end of Ryuenjin, and met with Renji's Hikotsu taiho head on, resulting in a stalemate. Renji's Hikotsu Taiho and Sasuke's _**Ryuka no Jutsu**_ tired them both out.

"Amazing, Sasuke. You haven't even achieved Bankai yet you can match Hikotsu Taiho, one of my Bankai's more powerful attacks. I have a feeling that your Bankai, once achieved, will be very powerful."

"Arigatou Renji. I look forward to facing you once again. I'll be on the lookout for you once I achieve Bankai."

"Until then." Sasuke and Renji parted ways.

* * *

The match between Byakuya and Hinata ended in a draw. Both parties were tired from their fight, but wanted to continue their fight. However, Hinata was stopped by a hug from Naruto.

"Please…stop" 'You should have called me!'

Hinata powered down, and left herself out of commission for a time. Byakuya, despite himself, was smiling a tiny bit. 'She is a truly worthy opponent…much more powerful then Kurusaki Ichigo…the only other Shinigami to defeat me…'

"When she wakes up, tell her that I look forward to our next fight."

'Just you wait, Byakuya…next time that my wife fights you, she'll be even more powerful since I'll be there…'

* * *

(1) A Thousand Cherry Blossoms

(2) Vibrant Display of the Thousand Cherry Blossoms

(3) Snake Tail

(4) Scene of a Massacre

(5) Broken Baboon's Fang

(6) Pivotal Scene

(7) Baboon King Snake Tail

(8) Final Scene

(9) Baboon Bone Cannon


	8. Chapter 8

NaruHina: Tales of the Shinigami

-chapter 8-

"Speech"

'Thought'

_**Jutsu/Kido**_

* * *

Over the next couple of years, the Shinobi Division (consisting of the former Konoha Division and now the sand siblings) had been training with various Gotei 13 members. Orochimaru hadn't been seen since the last time he attacked Konoha, but high level Hollow and sometimes low level Arrancar attacked Konoha weekly. It ended up that each member of the Shinobi Division spent about a month in Konoha defeating the Hollows, while in the real world, they continued to train. This month, Sasuke spent his month in Konoha, training and fighting Hollow or Arrancar.

* * *

About a month in Konoha later, something different happened. About half a dozen Hollow and two mid powered Arrancar attacked Sasuke, who was caught off guard and received minor scratch wounds.

"You'll pay for that!" Sasuke unsheathed his Zanpakutou and attacked, saving his Shikai for later. He easily beheaded the first hollow, until the other 5 fired cero blasts at him.

'Cero blasts? Shit!'

Sasuke was hit full on with the 5 cero blasts and melted away. Sasuke appeared behind them. 'Thank kami for _**Kawarimi no Jutsu**_…now time to go serious!'

"Ignite, Ryuenjin!"

The Hollows and Arrancar turned around at the sound of his voice, and the noticeable reiatsu spike associated with Shikai.

"Dragon Flame Wave!"

The attack beheaded two additional Hollow, leaving three high level Hollow and two mid level Arrancar. The two Arrancar attacked in tandom, working perfectly as a team. Sasuke was hard pressed to dodge their attacks, even using his _**Sharingan**__,_ which he forgot to activate for 2 minutes.

'Those 2 Arrancar are powerful, and they haven't even used their Shikai yet!'

Sasuke continued to battle with his enemies, managing to slay the three Hollows, but then the Arrancar activated their Shikai. This was the first time that Sasuke had seen an Arrancar's true Shikai. Shikai, which would normally change the zanpakuto into a more effective weapon, changed the two Arrancar into grotesque monsters.

'Holy…'

One Arrancar was made of molten lava and could punch out heated blasts from its fists, as was demonstrated when the Arrancar punched Sasuke, and a jet of white hot flames nearly collided with Sasuke. Sasuke barely dodged it using substitution, but it still scorched one of his sleeves. The other Arrancar was made of liquid water, and could bend out of the way of any attack.

"_**Katon: Ryuenjin!"**_

Ryuenjin once again lit itself on fire. 'I may not have Bankai yet, so this will have to do…'

Sasuke used shunpo to get in close to the molten lava monstrosity and impaled it, but it only aggravated the beast and not only made it stronger, but more mad.

'Fire's weakness is water…too bad I don't know any _**Suiton**_ jutsu! Water's weakness though…hehehe.'

Sasuke plunged his _**Chidori**__fied_ Ryuenjin into the water beast. The monster was shocked and evaporated, disappearing into nothingness.

'Now for the other guy…'

Despite Sasuke's best efforts, he couldn't harm the fire Arrancar.

'I need my Bankai…'

As Sasuke was getting his ass handed to him by the fire Arrancar, the water Arrancar condensed and became whole again.

'What? But how…wait a minute…I know how…'

Sasuke reviewed some of the things that he deemed useless at the academy, particularly one lesson about the weather.

'I see, I defeated the water Arrancar, evaporating it, but then, with the fire Arrancars temperature, it underwent condensation, causing rain that reformed itself…but what about the fire Arrancar?'

Sasuke discovered that he was easily able to defeat the fire Arrancar, but then the water Arrancar became extremely hard ice. Moments later, the fire Arrancar reformed.

'The two are each others worst enemies…but once one is gone…the other becomes impossible to defeat…I either have to eliminate them both or deal with each one in quick succession, but how?'

Unconsciously, Sasuke draws on his reiatsu and chakra, spiking them both to insanely high levels. At the same time, Sasuke feels something different. 'Is this…it is!'

"Prepare yourself for my next level of power! Bankai!"

Sasuke is enveloped in a flash of fire. When it clears, Sasuke had a wardrobe change. Gone was his Shinigami outfit with Konoha's insignia on his back, but instead, a black muscle shirt and red thigh length pants adorned him. Ryuenjin, instead of being an orange blade, as it was originally, became black. Sasuke had his eyes closed.

"Amaterasu…Ryuenjin."(1) Sasuke opened his eyes to reveal that his three spinning tomoes in his _**Sharingan**_had the image of an atom, the** Mangekyou Sharingan**. Sasuke smirked, then he disappeared in a flash of black fire, attacked the fire Arrancar, who didn't even stand a chance against the black Amaterasu flames that can burn through anything. The high temperature of Amaterasu, upon contact with the water Arrancar, evaporated it within 5 seconds. Smirking, Sasuke turned away from his two Arrancar foe, and missed the moment when the two Arrancar fused.

'Shit…' Thought Sasuke, as he leapt back.

'Time to go serious…I wonder if this _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_ has the same abilities as the real one…but even if it does, what sort of effect would it have on a fused Arrancar?'

* * *

Naruto was looking for Hinata, and found her with another confrontation with Kuchiki Byakuya, who was challenging Hinata to a no holds barred match.

"Wait, Kuchiki-taicho!"

"You…are Naruto correct? What is it?"

"A no holds barred match between yourself and the two of us. What do you say to that?"

"I see no problem with that. Very well, meet me here in an hour."

* * *

'Just as I thought…I can use _**Tsukuyomi**_ to torture Arrancar…but it sure takes a lot out of me. Perhaps it will use less of my chakra if I use it on other Shinigami?'

Sasuke defeated his Arrancar foe, and powered down.

"Well, I finally achieved my Bankai…so what next?"

An image of Naruto in his Final Form form appeared in his mind.

'Can I do that too?'

* * *

One hour had passed in soul society, and Byakuya was waiting for his two opponents. It was an unorthodox battle, but Byakuya couldn't resist Hinata's puppy eyed look. Finally, Hinata, accompanied by Naruto, arrived.

"I have been waiting for you…let's start."

"Fine with us!"

No one had used their Shikai yet, as Naruto shuppoed forward and locked blades with Byakuya.

"_**Byakugan!"**_ Said Hinata as she activated her kenkai genkai ability.

"You have an interesting ability…"

"Enough gawking at my wife!" Naruto shouted at Byakuya as he leapt back.

"Time to go serious! Awaken, Hikari-Hime!"

"Already? Very well then…"

"Road to the Dawn, Amatsukire!"

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Byakuya discovered that his Senbonzakura paled in comparison to Naruto and Hinata's combined Shikai. He was tempted to use Bankai.

"Hmm impressive…now die! Bankai…"

Byakuya dropped his blade. As it sunk into the ground, 2 rows of countless other blades rose up behind him.

"Scatter…" The multiple blades became countless cherry blossoms. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

* * *

Both Naruto and Hinata activated their Bankai, but the countless cherry blossom blades swerved in on them from all directions in an omni-directional attack, after Byaluya mumbled "Gokei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"Reflega!" A dome of light surrounded Naruto, protecting him from all sides.

"_**Amatsu Kaiten!**_**"** Hinata released chakra from all of her tenketsu points, and spun like a top, deflecting and countering all the cherry blossoms.

"I see…"

Both Naruto and Hinata faced Byakuya after his failed attack.

"Naruto, cover for me!"

"Got it."

Byakuya's multiple Senbonzakura surrounded Byakuya and his opponents in a dome, restricting movement.

"This again?"

Byakuya called forth two blades, one in each hand, and flash stepped forward. Naruto and Hinata were locked in combat with Byakuya.

"You…I didn't know you could use Jutsu…but three can play at that game! Hinata?"

"Hai."

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" "**__**Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonsho!"**_

About 9 Naruto clones formed, but only the original had Bankai active. Meanwhile, Byakuya was kept extremely busy dodging and/or blocking Hinata's seemingly random strikes which inflicted great pain and paralyses to the body part hit despite Byakuya using painkiller earlier in the battle. Byakuya noted that there were 64 strikes

"You leave me no choice…Shukei Senbozakura Kageyoshi!" Before the eyes of Naruto and Hinata, all of the sakura blossoms condensed, forming a single, bright white sword that looked dull. Naruto tested it by throwing one of his spare kunai, but Byakuya, with his shimmering white blade, cut it in half like plastic.

'OK, obviously that blade is very sharp…'

"My Hakuteiken can cut through anything."

The left over sakura blossoms condensed around the back of Byakuya, and formed two pure white wings and a halo-like circle on his back.

'Shit…'

Naruto and Hinata prepared themselves, but Byakuya overcame them easily. Naruto was thinking hard on what to do. When the answer came to him, he felt like smacking himself.

"Of course…"

Making a half ram seal, Naruto started absorbing chakra and radiating reiatsu, resulting in a cloud of smoke which covered Naruto. When it cleared, Naruto was revealed to be in Final Drive Form.

"_**Futon: Rasenshuriken!"**_

Byakuya easily cut through it.

"What? Impossible!" 'Byakuya's stronger then before…'

'I don't remember Byakuya being that powerful before…I have to do something to help Naruto-kun!'

"Final Strike!" Naruto shuppoed to Byakuya, and swung his blade, cutting into Byakuya, who was barely able to raise Hakuteisen to block it. Naruto withdrew, and produce a _**Rasengan**_, and manipulating wind chakra around it, to the point that four shuriken points made out of wind revolved around it. Naruto thrusted his new Jutsu toward Byakuya.

"_**Futon: Rasenshuriken!"**_

Naruto threw the jutsu at Byakuya, damaging him to the point where Byakuya's Bankai faded.

* * *

"You've gotten…stronger Naruto." Mumbled Byakuya.

"It's because my wife is here." Replied Naruto.

"But you have gotten stronger too…why?" Thought Hinata out loud.

"Because ever since both you and Kurasaki beat me, I have been training a lot."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well, hopefully I'll see you around sometime."

"Yeah…I look forward to our next fight…say one of your teammates has had trouble unlocking his Shikai. I believe his name is Rock Lee. I know of someone that will be able to help him."

"Who?"

"The third seat of division 11, Madarame Ikkaku. You'll recognize him because he is bald."

"HEY I HEARD THAT!"

Naruto looked at the newcomer. The light shining off his forehead blinded him.

"Anyway, Ikkaku here loves to fight, and will help Rock Lee in his training…"

* * *

(1) Shining Heaven Dragon Flame Saber.

* * *

**Important message to anyone have trouble updating stories**: As some people reading this may have noticed, it has been impossible to update stories in some fandoms. Someone on Yahoo!Answers has figured out a way to still add new chapters, before this issue is fixed. If you get a type 2 error after clicking on the edit story button, then what you can do is go to the address bar (the place where you type in the address of a website you want to go to), and where it says _properties_, replace that with_ content_. That will allow you to still be able to post new chapters. Unfortunately, no one has found a way around to problem to allow posting new stories in these fandoms as far as I know. Also, I would like to request that anyone who reads this message do what they can to share it.


	9. Chapter 9

NaruHina: Tales of the Shinigami

-chapter 9-

"Speech"

'Thought'

_**Jutsu/Kido**_

* * *

"You want me to train that kid?" Ikkaku asked as he was lead to a person with a bowl cut hair and fuzzy eyebrows.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Asked Naruto.

"Unlike me, he has hair, so he must be strong, correct?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes he is."

"Fine then, I'll train him." 'This ought to be fun…'

"Hey Lee!"

Rock Lee turned around to face his captain. "Naruto-taicho?"

"I want you to meet your newest instructor, third seat of division 11, Madarame Ikkaku. He'll help instruct you in your Shikai…"

"Yes sir Naruto-taicho!"

Old habits die hard, as Rock Lee assumed a **Goken **stance, completely forgetting about his Zanpakutouu. Ikkaku smacked his head. 'We got a lot of training to do…'

* * *

"Again!" Lee tried again to disarm Ikkaku using his Zanpakutou, a feat proving very difficult for Lee since Ikkaku kept disarming him instead. "The power of youth won't let me lose!" Lee said as he retrieved his Zanpakutou.

"Don't say that again!" 'Unless the power of youth happens to be part of your Shikai command…' Ikkaku shuddered at the thought.

Lee tried again and again to disarm Ikkaku. "I got to give you a point kid, you don't give up."

"I don't give up because I believe that a drop-out can defeat a genius with hard work! I'll show the world even I can be a splendid Shinigami. As our captain firmly believes in his own nindo, to "Never go back on his word," we also never go back on our word."

"That's a firm belief, Lee."

"Arigatou, Ikkaku-sensei."

"Once more!"

"Hai sensei!"

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had returned from his month of training in Konoha. If no one knew that he achieved his Bankai, he would keep it that way. Akimichi Choji was next in line to head to Konoha. Only one thought crossed his mind when he learned of this.

'All you can eat barbeque!'

Hungry as ever, Choji departed to Konoha.

* * *

Namikaze Minato was bored. He decided to go for a walk out on the streets of _Rukongai_. He was shortly joined by his wife Kushina. Exploring the outskirts of town, Minato went into shock. The two one eyed men went into a similar state of shock.

"_Sensei?_" Both Kakashi and Obito said disbelievingly.

Minato, along with both Kakashi and Obito, fainted, causing Kushina to shake her head.

'What did they expect?'

When all three of them came to, they stared at each other, than Minato shook their hands in a gesture of greeting.

"Kakashi! Obito! It's good to see you again!"

"Likewise sensei."

"Say, where is Rin?"

"We don't know. We have been looking for her for a while now."

"You've been looking for me?"

The old team 7, consisting of Kakashi, Obito, and their sensei Minato, stared at the newcomer.

"Rin! I thought you were dead!" Of course, Kakashi forgot that this was soul society, the equivalent of being dead. A tick mark appeared on her face.

"BAKA!" Rin said as she knocked Kakashi out. "We ARE dead!"

Obito slowly backed away.

'Hell hath no fury like a women scorned.'

"You're in your period huh?" Minato said, only to receive a punch from both his wife and his student, knocking him out.

"That…was the absolute worst thing to say to a woman…" Muttered Kushina.

* * *

Yamamoto-sotaicho snickered.

'Oh I have to thank the Sandaime for showing me how to work this crystal ball…' He thought as he peered at the reunion between the team of Minato, Kakashi, Obito, and Rin.

* * *

"Lee-san, you have perfected your zanjutsu arts. Your Shikai should come very easily now. Observe mine. Grow, Hozukimaru!(1)" Ikkaku said, as he slams Hozukimaru's pommel into its sheath, producing a Naginata with red horse hair attached to the end, opposite of the blade.

"Very impressive, Ikkaku-sensei."

"Try yours now Lee."

'Here goes everything! I hope I don't have asauchi(2)…' "The Springtime of Youth Explodes! **Omotai**Nunchaku(2)!"

To Lee's surprise, his Zanpakutou's Shikai was one of his favored weapons, a pair of nunchucks. In addition, Lee felt lighter.

"Nunchucks eh?"

"Yes two nunchucks! A most youthful weapon, which I am very skilled at! Observe!"

Lee easily over powers Ikkaku, to the point where he has to activate an ability of Hozukimaru.

"Fine, you are good with a two section staff. Let's see how you fare against my sansetsukon(4)! Split!"

Ikkaku's Hozukimaru split into three parts, into a three section staff.

Lee smiled, so that light pinged off his teeth. Unfortunately, this ping caused Ikkaku to go temporarily blind. The ping, however, bounced off of Ikkaku's shiny bald head, also causing Lee to go temporarily blind.

"AH! I'M BLIND!"

Rubbing their eyes furiously, they couldn't regain their eye sight. Nevertheless, it didn't stop the two from fighting, as they continued to fight, unaware that a small crowd was watching them fight. Among them were the Shinigami Division with the exception of Choji.

"Rock Lee doesn't give up. He'll tire out that guy eventually." Commented Naruto-taicho.

"Lee is it? I'm afraid you're wrong about him tiring out Ikkaku, because he loves to fight." Replied Zaraki.

Both Naruto and Zaraki had one identical thought. 'Oh shit.'

* * *

Yamamoto-sotaicho was watching the fight.

'This…might take a while…'

Getting out a bag of popcorn, he eagerly watched the fight.

* * *

Choji was having a bad day. He met a Hollow with a bigger appetite then himself. He challenged the Hollow to an eating contest. Choji lost horribly. He took out his anger on the Hollow. He pulled out his Zanpakutou.

"Harden like diamond, Shigai no Ishi!"

Choji slammed his large war hammer onto the ground, producing a shockwave. The Hollow avoided it by jumping.

"Tricky little beast huh?"

The Hollow responded by vomiting its food at super sonic speeds, like projectiles. "SHIT!" Choji grasped his war hammer, and like a professional baseball player, swung the hammer like a bat to send all of the fast moving projectiles of food back at the hollow, where it ate it.

"Gross! Even I wouldn't eat regurgitated food!" 'Or would I?'

* * *

Ikkaku and Lee continued their fight. They regained their eyesight a while ago, but both of them decided to fight the other blindfolded, because both of them knew that Lee's smile which could bounce off of Ikkaku's forehead could potentially blind them both indefinitely. By now, Naruto and Zaraki were placing bets.

"I bet you 10 bowls of ramen that Ikkaku will win." Said Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Yeah right, I bet that Lee will win, or I'll pay you back for all of the ramen bowls that you have bought me…with 25% interest per bowl!"

"Hmm, that's 25 bowls, and at $1.00 a bowl and 25% interest…deal! So if I win, you will owe me $31.25."

"Right, but if I win, I get ten bowls of free ramen!"

Zaraki and Naruto continued to watch the battle. Both Ikkaku and Lee were having tremendous fun, as was evidenced by Lee's smile and Ikkaku's smile.

"We really should do this again sometime…" Ikkaku said as he deflected Lee's Zanpakutou.

"Agreed." Lee said as he continued to attempt to push Ikkaku to the limit.

"You know I won't let you win…" Commented Ikkaku.

"Neither will I…" Lee replied. The fight continued to drag on, with no end in sight.

"This is getting a little out of hand. The two must be exhausted by now…what will happen if a really powerful Arrancar attacked now?" Asked Naruto.

"Then I'll handle it." Zaraki said.

* * *

Minato and Kakashi finally awoke from unconsciousness. 'Note to self…' Thought Minato. 'Never say that a woman is in her period…' Groaning, he helped Kakashi up, who was thinking. 'We are all dead!' Completely forgetting the fact that he is already dead.

Minato, Kakashi, Obito, and Rin took this time to catch up on old times, and also what everybody was doing in Soul Society. Kakashi said that since he was dead, he could no longer purchase any new copies of Icha Icha Paradise. Of course, this resulted in Rin once again knocking Kakashi out, and then sitting on him. Rin admitted that she spent all of her free time burning every last copy of Icha Icha that she could get her hands on, and also tormenting Jiraiya. Obito was looking into eye surgery, so that he could get a new eye. Minato was disappointed that none of them ever thought about being Shinigami. When he brought this up, he was answered simultaneously.

"We are officially retired as ninja. What makes you think that we want to be Shinigami?"

Minato answered by saying. "My son, Naruto, has become a Shinigami. In fact, he was become the taicho of the new Shinobi Division."

"So?" Asked Kakashi arrogantly. Obito admitted that Kakashi was drunk.

"It means that Naruto…outranks you."

Kakashi immediately became sober again.

"NANI?"

"Anyway…it was good to see you again. Bye."

Minato and Kushina left a red faced Kakashi fuming about his student outranking him.

* * *

It has been over two hours since the fight between Lee and Ikkaku began, and about an hour ago that Lee finally unsealed his Zanpakutou.

"First gate, open!"

'A gate? Wonder what that is…'

Suffering a blow from Lee, Ikkaku realized what it did. 'Time to go serious…' Ikkaaku choose not to hold back, to give it his all.

Suddennly, without warning, both Ikkaku and Lee knocked each other out.

"No one won." Sadly declared Naruto.

"As per our agreement, I will take you to Ichiraku for ten bowls of ramen, but only those ten will be free. I still want you to repay me for those other 25."

"NANI?"

The Shinobi Division laughed at their taicho's misfortune. Hinata however, was feeling sorry for Naruto.

"Hey Hinata, can you be a sweetheart and pay for all my ramen?"

Scratch that, Hinata was NOT willing to pay for all that. With a "Hmph." She turned away.

"Must be in her period…"

Unfortunately, Hinata heard and promptly knocked him out. The Shinigami laughed, and Konoha Division chuckled. Naruto came to a little bit later, to find that his squad had deserted him,.

'Women…despite the fact that I'm married to one, I'll never understand them, although.…'

* * *

Choji had finally defeated the Hollow. It took him using **Baika no Jutsu** to kill it by squashing it flat for the hollow to die.

'If this is the extent of my power…I need to train more…' With that thought, Choji ran to a nearby training ground to beat up some stumps. The training ground he chose happened to be training ground 7.

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder where Naruto-kun is? Oh yeah, I clobbered him a half hour ago…but why?"

Suddenly, the door to Minato's house opened. 'Naruto is home!' Hinata went out to greet him, only to find Minato and Kushina.

'Damn…' Before Minato or Kushina could notice Hinata, someone opened the door again. 'This time, it's Naruto!' Sadly it wasn't. Instead, it was a female Shinigami that Hinata had never seen before.

"Who are you?" Asked Hinata, but the girl seemingly ignored her.

'What? She can't hear me?' Thought Hinata.

"Excuse me, miss…"

No response.

"What? Are you deaf?"

Still no response.

'Must be…'

"Oh sorry, my name is Yuki, and I bring tragic news."

"Can you hear me?"

"Hai, I was just thinking of how to break this to you…I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"That last punch that you knocked out Naruto with…it didn't knock him out at all."

Hinata was getting a bad feeling about this. "What did it do?"

"It…your punch killed him."

"NANI?"

"I'm sorry Hinata…FOR PULLING THIS PRANK ON YOU!"

"Eh?"

Yuki disappeared in smoke. What replaced her was a hysterically laughing Naruto.

"That wasn't funny."

"Oh, but your face! It was priceless!"

Hinata knocked him out again, then got a devious idea.

* * *

Naruto woke up feeling smaller. Naruto stared up at Hinata.

"What did you do?" Naruto was surprised that his voice was light and airy. He grabbed his throat.

"Welcome to the life of a girl! I had our mom, Tear, make a pill. This pill would make you perform your last jutsu that you used, _**Oiroke no Jutsu**__,_ and made it permenant!"

"What?"

'Of course, the pill wears off in 72 hours, but Naruto doesn't need to know that…'

Naruto felt his body. Sure enough, he was in his girl form. Naruto tried to dispel it, but couldn't. Naruto was now sorely regretting turning into Yuki to prank Hinata.

"What will mom and dad think?"

"They all ready know, and when I told them, they practically dropped everything and burst out laughing, holding their sides."

'Those traitors!'

"Oddly, Kushina desired a girl, so assuming that she was giving birth to a girl, she purchased many articles of clothing. Of course, she got you, and loves you very much, but she still has every single female clothing that she got for her daughter stashed in her closet. She moved them to the closet over there. Why don't you take a look? You need to be dressed…you don't want to present yourself in your current clothes…because you don't have any."

"Eh?" Naruto mumbled. Hinata inferred that she was naked, so Naruto immediately covered herself.

"I'll leave you alone to get dressed now…I'll be right outside if you need me."

Hinata slid the sliding door open, and then closed it, leaving Naruto to stare into _her_ closet.

'Hmm, since Tear made a pill that reversed my gender…I need a new name.'

Naruto opened her closet, and blinked. All most everything in there was white, with a few other colors, mostly primary(5), although they were a limited number of secondary colors(6). All of the white clothes reminded her of snow.

'I guess…Yuki will do…'

* * *

Hinata was silently giggling to herself.

'These next few days will certainly be interesting…as long as Naruto doesn't reverse the transformation, which he can do in three days…better keep this to myself.' Hinata thought as the sliding door open and Yuki stepped out.

"Wow Yuki-hime, you're beautiful."

Indeed Yuki was. She was wearing a white Babydoll over a lavender colored Basque and white slippers. She was breathtaking.

"Where's your Shinigami robe?"

"No clue, but I did find my captain's jacket."

"Where?"

"I haven't put it on yet."

* * *

For maybe one more chapter, I'm afraid that Naruto AKA Yuki will replace Naruto. Most of my fanfctions involve a female Naruto anyway, but most of them are permanent. This one…well you'll see. If you forgot, Kitsune Tales involved a slightly feminine Naruto. Read and review. Laterz.

(1) Demon light

(2) Shallow cut, a Zanpakutou that has not and probably will never unlock its Shikai.

(3) Heavy two linked fighting sticks.

(4) Three-section staff

(5) Red, blue, and yellow

(6) Purple, green, orange


	10. Chapter 10

NaruHina: Tales of the Shinigami

-chapter 10-

"Speech"

'Thought'

_**Jutsu/Kido**_

* * *

A/N There will be spoilers for the origin of the Uchiha clan of Konoha. Unless you read the Naruto manga, read at your own risk!

* * *

Yuki, now with her captain's Haori on, set out to meet her team after having sex for the first time as a girl. Yuki enjoyed this immensely, and she thought Hinata also enjoyed it. Hinata had all ready cleaned up and gone out to meet with them.

* * *

"Hey, where's Naruto-taicho?" Asked Sasuke. It was then that Yuki was about to come out, when she realized that she was still a girl.

'Crap…what will they think of me?'

Having no choice but to meet them like this, Yuki came out to face them.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Yuki. I will be Naruto-taicho's replacement until he's feeling better."

(cough) 'More like until Yuki figures out that he can dispel his transformation…' Thought Hinata.

"You look weak. Why did Naruto-taicho choose you as his replacement, especially since Hinata, as Fukutaicho, could take over?"

"It was Naruto-kun's idea…anyway believe it or not Yuki can wield Naruto's Zanpakutou."

"Oh. Allow me to test her skills."

"Fine Uchiha-san."

'How does she know my name?' Sasuke smirked. "You know I won't hold back."

"Naruto-taicho didn't expect you to…have you unlocked your BanKai yet?"

"Why do you care? Even if I had BanKai, why would I waste it on you? You seem too weak."

"Is that so? Awaken, Hikari-Hime!"

"So it's true. You CAN use Naruto-taicho's Shikai…very well, I'll use mine…Ignite, Ryuenjin!"

XxX

"You are very skilled…you might even be better then Naruto-taicho…" Muttered the third seat of the division.

"Thank you…you are stronger then he said…"

"You have barely seen a fraction of my power…Bankai!"

"You can use Bankai?" 'I never knew that…this should be enlightening…'

In a flash of fire, Sasuke's wardrobe changed, along with the color of his blade. Gone were his Shinigami hakama. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and red shorts with black flames along the bottom and top. A blue haori with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back completed his outfit. The usually orange blade became black, and his _**Sharingan**_ eyes became the _**Mangekyo Sharingan.**_

"Amaterasu Ryuenjin."

'Shit, I hope this works.'

"_**Tsukuyomi." **_ Said Sasuke as he made eye contact with Yuki.

XxX

Yuki was trapped in the world of _**Tsukuyomi**_ with Sasuke.

'He can use _**Tsukuyomi**_ too?'

"Torture's not really my thing, so for the next 24 hours, you will be in bed, where you will have sex with Naruto."

"Eh?" 'That is wrong on so many levels!'

After some time, despite having sex with her male side, Yuki started to enjoy it immensely.

"23 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds to go."

'I could keep this up forever…'

* * *

After the instant _**Tsukuyomi**_ ended, Yuki was down on one knee.

'Impossible! Yuki was barely affected!'

"Hmm, pretty good Uchiha. My turn now. Here goes nothing! Bankai!"

'She can use Naruto-taicho's Zanpakutou…his Shikai…and now even his Bankai?'

Naruto's Bankai came complete with a wardrobe change, but Yuki received no such change.

"Awaken, Master Drive, Hikari-Hime."

'Impossible!'

"_**Amaterasu**__ Wave!_"

Sasuke swung his pitch black blade forward, and a black Dragon Flame Wave made up of _**Amaterasu**_ shot out.

"Master Strike!"

After a fierce, drawn out fight, Yuki collapsed from exhaustion.

"No more...I'm tired." Complained Yuki.

Sasuke's Bankai, along with Yuki's, faded away.

"That was a good workout." Commented Sasuke. "You are more then qualified to be our replacement taicho."

* * *

Later that night, Yuki and Hinata got home after an exhausting day of training. Minato greeted them.

"Welcome home, my daughter and her wife." 'That sounds so wrong…'

"Good evening father…now if you'll excuse me, I'll hop into bed."

"But don't you want dinner?"

"What's mom serving?"

"A new dish."

"Hmm, something new? All right, I'll bite."

"It will be ready in ten minutes."

* * *

Kushina presented a foreign dish, one that neither Minato nor Yuki recognized. Not even Hinata recognized the dish.

"What is it? It smells delicious."

"It's a dish that was passed down from my mother, and she got it from someone else. It was a secret recipe, although I managed to learn it. I've tried it before. It's really good."

"What's the name of this dish? It looks appetizing, but I think ramen noodles are better."

"You never know until you try this dish, triad teriyaki."

Yuki, Minato, and Hinata each grabbed a tiny morsel, and at the same time, consumed it.

"Oh my!" Said Minato.

"This dish…" Continued Yuki.

"It's…" Replied Hinata.

"HEAVEN ON EARTH!" Said all three simultaneously, before grabbing more of the wonderful dish and rapidly consuming it.

"Come on, it can't be that good. I did cook it…" Said Kushina, before swallowing a little morsel. Her eyes widened.

"I stand corrected…" Kushina devoured about half the dish by herself. Yuki, Hinata, and Minato grabbed the other half, one sixth of the whole dish.

"Wow mom that was delicious!" Praised Yuki.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Kushina said in a very bad impression of a certain rock star.

* * *

"Hinata, come to bed." Yuki said seductively, only wearing her babydoll. Hinata came in, also garbed in a babydoll. "Ready to have some fun?" Teased Hinata.

"You bet!"

Hinata pounced on the unsuspecting Yuki, and kissed her passionately. Yuki, surprised, melted into her kiss. Yuki was surprised further when Hinata grew a little more bold and licked Yuki's lips with her tongue.

Yuki moaned out Hinata's name, and started rubbing her breast. Hinata, in turn, moaned out Yuki's name. Yuki had slowly undressed Hinata. When she was naked, she continued to rub and pleasure Hinata.

"Oh god, Yuki-chan!"

Hinata didn't want Yuki to be left out, so she also undressed Yuki and pleasured her in the same way.

* * *

Yamamoto-sotaicho was searching for a scene on his crystal ball. Imagine the surprise that he got when he stumbled across two girls having sex.

"I recognize Hinata, but who is that other girl?" Yamamoto-sotaicho's inner pervert wanted to continue watching the erotic scene, all the while, holding back a nose bleed that was threatening to come out.

'Oh Jiraiya would pay to see this…'

* * *

Jiraiya felt his nose itch. He started rubbing it, but then made the worst mistake of his life. He sneezed on his Fukutaicho, Tsunade.

'Someone was talking about me…someone, somewhere is having erotic sex right now!'

* * *

Yuki gently rubbed at Hinata's privates. Hinata gasped in pleasure. "Stop teasing me…I want you in!"

Yuki, without hesitation, complied, and stuck two of her own fingers into Hinata's slit, and started probing around for her sensitive spot. Upon finding the spot, Yuki gently prodded it with one of her fingers. Hinata, who was all ready deep in pleasure, gasped when Yuki rubbed her spot. Yuki intensified her pleasure when she started to thrust her two fingers in and out, deeper into her vagina. Hinata was desperately trying to hold it all in, but couldn't take it anymore. "I'm-" Hinata spilled her juices all over Yuki's fingers. Yuki withdrew her fingers and licked her juices. It was now Hinata's turn. She ripped off Yuki's panties and slid two of her fingers into her vagina, while caressing Yuki with her other hand. Her hand was slowly going through Yuki's smooth hair, while her two fingers probed around for Yuki's spot of pleasure. When she found it, she rubbed it, just like Yuki rubbed hers. It made a deep moan sound to come from Yuki.

"Don't stop (pant pant) Hinata-chan."

Hinata was greatly turned on by that remark, but started to feel left out, before Yuki stuck two fingers into her vagina to rub the spot. Both moaned in pleasure. They slowly started going in deeper and faster, until they both shouted. "HINATA/YUKI! I'M CUMMING!"

Juices squirted out of both Yuki and Hinata. The two exhausted Shinigami licked the juices off of their fingers and collapsed onto the bed.

"Wow, that actually felt many more times better doing it as a girl then doing it as a boy…"

A guilty Hinata confessed to her former husband turned wife. "The pills take full effect after three days, after which you can change genders with the whim of that jutsu."

Yuki smiled at Hinata. "Aishiteru Hinata, and arigatou."

"Aishiteru Naru-chan, but why are you thanking me?"

"For showing me what it is like to be a girl…I almost forgot how pleasurable it can be…I haven't gone Hanyou form in the longest time…who know's? Maybe I'll keep transforming into Yuki every night and have sex with you."

Hinata blushed, then smiled. "I would like that…"

* * *

By now, Yamamoto-sotaicho's eyes had widened to the point that they were sticking out. "Wow! So erotic!" He suffered a nose bleed long ago, but he didn't care. Ejecting a newly made DVD from the crystal ball, he put it into a CD case, and labeled it.

"This will make an excellent porno movie…" The label read Pornographic Action-two girls.

* * *

The time limit for the Gender Bending pill had expired. Yuki reverted back to Naruto, and discovered something interesting. He retained girlish characteristics even as a boy, and his body composition was altered to make him look even more feminine. Hinata talked to Tear, and apparently, the pill had drastically changed his body composition to be of a girl, but Naruto was still a man, yet a very effeminate man. Hinata was grateful that even as Yuki, she had no interests in other men, making her lesbian. Just as Naruto was having a meeting with Sasuke and Hinata, a new type of Arrancar materialized in Konoha. This Arrancar's reiatsu was felt all the way in Soul Society, even though it originated from Konoha.

'Wait a minute, Choji!'

Naruto immediately assembled his squad.

"We have to go to Konoha! Choji's there! We have to help him!"

"Tche, how troublesome…"

* * *

The Shinigami had arrived in Konoha. Choji was barely holding on, but he looked ready to collapse. The Shinigami helped him stand.

"InoShikaCho!"

"Bloom with Beauty, Kabuku!"

"Engulf my Foe, **Kage Shihai****!**(1)"

"Harden like Diamond, Shigai no Ishi!"

Ino's Zanpakutou became a rose whip. Shikamaru's Zanpakutou flashed, creating a circular shadow spreading 5 meters around himself, but with no visible blade. Choji's Zanpakutou assumed the form of a large war hammer.

The Shinigami, everyone besides the old team 10, consisting of Yamanaki Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji, stood back.

"Who are you? You seem more powerful then an arrancar."

"You are right. I am an Espada, number 1, Uchiha Madara."

"Uchiha Madara? It can't be!"

Everyone looked at Sasuke, who was trembling in fear.

"Who is he?" Asked Naruto.

"Uchiha Madara…he was the founding father of the Uchiha clan, the first one!"

"How can he still be alive?"

Before Sasuke can answer that he has no idea, Madara said.

"Simple, because I have gained true immortality. When I was a young boy with an unusual bloodline, later called the_**Sharingan**_**, **I was weak and mortal. By some lucky chance, my brother and I, both possessing the _**Sharingan,**_evolved our doujutsu into the _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_…however usage of these eyes caused us both to go blind. I was unaware that my brother was also blind. Believing that my brother could see, I killed him and stole his eyes and implanted them into my own. Thus gave birth to the _**Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**__,_ the ultimate doujutsu that not only allowed me to regain my eyesight back, but granted me immortality. Using the _**Eternal Mangekyo**_ has no ill effects, so even after many years of usage, I have not gone blind."

"So he's really immortal?"

"Afraid so!" Madara caught the trio of InoShikaCho in a Genjutsu. They couldn't do anything, and succumbed to it, going unconscious.

"That's it! Shinigami, cover Sasuke, Hinata, and I as we attack Madara with our Bankai!"

"Hai Naruto-taicho."

"We won't hold anything back, right Sasuke, Hinata?"

"Right."

"Bankai!" Three simultaneous voices cried out.

"The Springtime of Youth Explode! Omotai Nunchaku!"

"Shock with Force, Nami no Raikou!"

"Chill to the Bone, Hyorinkaisou!"

"Let's go, Akamaru!"

The remaining members of the Shinobi Division who didn't have Shikai, which included Sakura, Shino, Tenten, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari, nonetheless prepared themsselves for battle.

"Awaken, Master Drive, Hikari-Hime…" Naruto revealed his Bankai, clad in his Rokudaime coat.

"Kyuuten Hikire!" The blade of light started absorbing more light.

"Amaterasu Ryuenjin!" With red shorts that had black flames on the cuffs and top, a black muscle shirt, and a blue Haori with the Uchiha crest on the back, Sasuke was ready with his jet black blade, and his own _**Mangekyo Sharingan.**_

"Someone call Soul Society! Request that our limiters be removed!" 'With my limiter, I cannot fully access my Final Form…'

The Shinigami that didn't have Shikai, attacked with Kido.

"_Kido number 5, __**Crawling Rope!"**_ Sakura used, as ropes of energy emerged from Sakura's hand and entangled Madara's hand.

"_Kido number 9, __**Paralyzing Light!"**_ Kankuro shouted, as a red flash surrounded Madara, paralyzing him.

"_Kido number 61, __**six-rod Light Restraint!"**_ Tenten cried out, as six rods of blinding white light impaled Madara, effectively holding him in place.

"_Kido number 75, __**Cage of 5 Iron Pillers!"**_ Temari shouted, as 5 iron pillers rose from the ground, surrounding Madara.

"_Kiso number 90, __**Black Coffin."**_ Shino whispered as dark energy formed a box around Madara and sealed him inside.

"_Kido number 99-2, __**Constriction Restraint!"**_ Gaara concluded, as three things happened. A long bandage wrapped around Madara like a mummy, then a hundred gate bolts appeared and stuck into him like acupuncture needles, then a large, dense box dropped out of nowhere on Madara.

"That's perfect! Our turn!" Lee, Haku, Kiba with Akamaru, and Neji closed in on Madara, but Madara easily flicked them and the various Kido off of himself, and knocked out everyone that used Kido or attacked him, leaving Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto with their jaws comically on the floor.

'Shit shit shit shit shit!' Thought Naruto.

'So powerful…we're screwed.' Thought Sasuke.

'Even with our full power, we can hardly put a scratch on him! This is bad…I might have to use _it…_'

Luckily, it was at this point that the three got the OK to release their limiter.

"Limit release!" Naruto and Hinata called out, as their reiatsu exploded.

"Senjutsu, Final Drive!"

"Kitsune Shinigami!"

"I am not impressed."

Madara didn't even draw his Zanpakutou. With a flick of his hand, Naruto and Sasuke were flung back, with Hinata barely holding on.

'What power! With a single movement of his hand, he knocked Sasuke and Naruto unconscious!'

Hinata channeled some of her Kitsune chakra and reiatsu around herself, but instead of dark energy coming out, it was light energy. Hinata grins.

-Flashback-

"You…are my Tenshi." Said Yuki, before turning back into Naruto.

-End flashback-

Hinata began to gather up all of the light energy around herself and combined in with her Kitsune chakra. Suddenly, Hinata's reiatsu build up became impossibly high. Hinata was revealed in all of her angelic glory. A pair of white angel wings made out of what seemed to be spirit particles were attached to her back. In addition, she was radiating angelic chakra. Her hair had grown an inch longer, and had white highlights that seemed to emanate light. Her single fox tail looked largely out of place, but a white tattoo spiraled around it.

"Tenshi Shinigami!"

* * *

(1) Shadow Control


	11. Chapter 11

NaruHina: Tales of the Shinigami

-chapter 11-

"Speech"

'Thought'

_**Jutsu/Kido**_

* * *

"Tenshi Shinigami!"

Madara gaped at her new form. The form was giving off a lot of positive reiatsu. Madara was full of negative reiatsu, which meant that if he wasn't careful, Hinata could actually defeat him! Madara wasn't too worried. After all, the likelihood that the Tenshi Shinigami was fast enough to hit him was low anyway, let alone strong enough to do any real damage.

'Piece of cake.' Madara thought. He was in for a surprise when the Tenshi Shinigami blurred. Suddenly, Madara was hit with a _**Juken**_ strike right in his stomach.

* * *

Madara had fought the Tenshi Shinigami form for a few minutes. He could easily dodge most of her attacks, until he got hit from the back with a Final Form attack, courtesy of Naruto, though it did nothing but distract Madara. Naruto was gaping at Hinata's Tenshi-Shinigami form, but would ask questions later. Hinata's Tenshi form gathered up her energy, and the energy from light, to produce a gigantic sphere held with two hands above her.

"Light Bomb!" (A/N If you watch Digimon, Wargreymon's Terra Force.) She completed the gigantic attack by throwing it.

Naruto was impressed by the attack. Looking at his personal jutsu, the _**Rasengan**_pales in comparison to it. Not wanting to be outdone, Naruto produced a shadow clone, and with the help of the clone, produced an _**Odama Rasengan**_but added some wind element to it, in addition to the spiraling zanpakuto around it.

"_**Futon: Odama Rasenshuriken!**__"_ Naruto was able to throw it, and it impacted Madara, who was too weakened to avoid it. Light slashes and blades of wind surrounded him in a vortex.

'Why does this remind me of Temari's _**Kamaitachi no Jutsu?' **_Thought Naruto.

Madara escaped from the attack, cradling some bruises. 'How? How are they able to weaken me like this?'

Madara grabbed his sheathed Zanpakutou, and drew it out.

"It has been a long time since anyone forced me to draw out my Zanpakutou. You two are strong."

'Gee, thank you for the compliment…'

"But now, it's over!" Just as Madara was starting to call out the phrase that Arrancar used for their Shikai, he was interrupted.

"Not so fast!"

A team of Arrancar appeared besides Madara. "Espada number 8, 9, and 10. What do you three want?"

"Allow us to kill them."

"…Very well then, I was getting bored anyway." Madara went back to the home of the Hollows, Hueco Mundo(1).

Hinata, in Tenshi Shinigami form, and Naruto, in Final Form, were exhausted. The three Espada surrounded them in a blurring motion.

'They are so fast!' Thought Hinata.

'Their speed…looks like I have no choice. To catch up to them, I must transform into Yuki…'

Looking around, Naruto let out a breath that he was unaware of holding. 'Good, none of the other Shinigami besides Hinata are conscious, and since she all ready knows about Yuki…'

Naruto powered down so that his highest power level was his Bankai.

"_**Henge!"**_

In a cloud of smoke that quickly dissipated, Naruto became Yuki once more.

'I may be faster in this form, but regretfully; I'm not as strong in this form…'

This thought did not detour Yuki in the slightest, as she quickly disappeared from site.

"The former Kyubi Jinchuriki(2) is faster then he usually was…"

"Then again, the Kyubi Jinchuriki was not a girl…"

"Nevertheless, be on guard…we have no idea how powerful he, or in this case, she, has become."

"Only one group has ever called me the Kyubi Jinchuriki…the Akatsuki!"

"So you know who we are…know that we are 3 of the ten Akatsuki."

"Wait a minute, ten? I thought there was nine…"

"Uh..opps?"

"Baka!" One of the Espada, revealed to be a member of Akatsuki, smacked the offending member.

"Until we meet again…" The Akatsuki Espada followed Madara back to Hueco Mundo.

"…"

"…"

Suddenly, one of the Shinigami members groaned. Yuki quickly changed back to Naruto, not wanting the others to discover Yuki and Naruto are one and the same.

"What happened?" Asked Shikamaru, the first one to regain consciousness. Before Naruto could respond, Sasuke woke up, and demanded to know where Madara went.

"He retreated…because three more Espada came."

One by one, the other Shinigami woke up. Thankfully, none of them asked any questions.

* * *

Naruto reported to Yamamoto-sotaicho.

"Sir, I have just encountered 4 Espada. I have reason to believe that three of them were Akatsuki, and the fourth was Uchiha Madara."

"I see…Naruto-taicho, you and your division will be training from now on. By the end of three years, training will be complete. I'll expect to see results."

"Hai!" Naruto saluted Yamamoto-sotaicho, who reminded him strongly of the Sandaime, and left.

* * *

Naruto issued their new orders, and everyone left to train. The Shinobi Division split up to begin their harsh training, by the end which 5 Shinigami hoped to activate their Shikai. These six included Sakura, Shino, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.

* * *

Rock Lee was eagerly training, when he was ambushed by none other then Ikkaku.

"Grow, Hozukimaru!"

Ikkakuu's Shikai became a three section staff.

"Split!"

The three section staff separated into three independent sections.

"Yosh Ikkaku-sempei, I have been looking forward to this…the Springtime of Youth Explode! Omotai Nunchaku!"

Lee and Ikkaku resumed their battle that allowed Lee to unlock his Shikai, with no interruptions this time.

"Tornado Blast!" Lee swung his nunchucks forward, and a tornado materialized, heading toward Ikkaku.

* * *

"Envelope my foe, Kage **Shihai**!"

Shikamaru's shadow surrounded him. Shikamaru was able to form any weapon with the shadow, as long as the shadow was big enough.

* * *

"Let's go, Akamaru!"

Kiba and his Shikai were practicing using their teamwork, although they didn't need to. Akamaru even got some new abilities, upon which once Kiba discovered them, worked with Akamaru to master them.

* * *

"Harden like Diamond, Shigai no Ishi!"

Choji wielded his large war hammer, and practiced speeding up while swinging it.

* * *

"Chill to the Bone, Hyorinkaisou!"

Haku decided to battle none other then Hitsugaya-taicho, pitting her Hyorinkaisou against his Hyorinmaru.

* * *

"Shock with Force, Nami no Raikou!"

Hyuga Neji revisited division 2, and immediately challenged Soifon-taicho, who gladly accepted.

* * *

Ino was relaxing in the garden. On a whim, she pulled out her Zanpakutou.

"Bloom with Beauty, Kaboku!"

Ino, using her rose whip, used it to mow down the weeds. She discovered another ability of her Shikai this way, but kept it quiet.

* * *

'Hmm, who should I train with? The only other fire type Zanpakutou around here is…of course!'

Sasuke prepared to face Yamamoto-sotaicho in battle.

"Ignite, Ryuenjin!"

"Reduce the whole of creation to smoldering ashes, Ryujin Jakka!"

Sasuke was surrounded by fire, as Yamamoto's cane revealed itself to be a disguised Zanpakutou.

'Maybe I bit off more then I can chew…' Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted as Yamamoto's shirt ripped off.

'Damn he's buff!'

(gulp)

* * *

Naruto and Hinata sort of cheated, making two shadow clones each, and handing their Zanpakutou to one while instructing the other to practice Kido. The real Naruto and Hinata went to have sex, even in broad daylight. Luckilly, they had sense enough to cast up a sound proof barrier around their room, before they began their activities. As Naruto was pleasuring Hinata, Naruto got a devious idea. Discreetly summoning an additional shadow clone, Naruto had him transform into Yuki. Poor Hinata had her eyes widen in shock when she felt two beings pleasure her. Upon realizing who it was, Naruto and Yuki, Hinata just let it happen. Meanwhile, Naruto thought that if he wasn't careful, he might get Yuki pregnant, which in turn, would make himself pregnant.

"Hinata-chan, do you have a condom?"

Hinata and Yuki both blush. "Sure, let me go get it."

Hinata gave the condom to Yuki, and showed her how to put it on.

"Good, now there is no way that I'll get myself pregnant…"

Yuki blushes again.

Naruto continued to pleasure both Hinata and Yuki. At the same time, Yuki was pleasuring both Naruto and Hinata. Also at the same time, Hinata was pleasuring both Yuki and Naruto, giving Naruto double the pleasure. He cummed into Hinata's mouth, and she swallowed it without hesitation.

* * *

It figures that Minato had the very unfortunate luck to walk in on the three of them having sex.

"DAD!"

"Minato-sama!"

"Uh…I was never here, got that!" Minato did an about face and marched right out of the room.

"Uh oh, I hope he doesn't tell mom…"

* * *

"Why was Naruto having sex with two girls?" Minato said to himself quietly. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that none other then Kushina heard him.

"WHAT?"

* * *

The three heard foot stomps coming from outside the room. In the brief seconds before whoever it was opened the door, Hinata and Naruto quickly got dressed, while Yuki found that she couldn't dispel herself because of her condom.

"Shit."

Shit was right, as Kushina barged into the room, and saw the naked Yuki and a sweating Naruto, with Hinata quietly sneaking off.

"WHY IS MY SON HAVING SEX WITH THAT GIRL! IS HE CHEATING ON HINATA!"

"No mom, see that girl may be real, but…_**Henge!"**_

Kushina made no comment, and was about to continue beating up her son, but decided to wait and see what her son had to say.

"I'm that girl."

"Oh really? Prove it."

"Hinata?"

"Hai. Naruto-kun is also Yuki-chan."

"How did that happen?"

"Naruto-kun's adopted mom gave me a pill. Since I was not myself then, I gave the pill to Naruto. The pill gave birth to Yuki-chan, and at the end of three days, Yuki-chan would be a part of Naruto-kun."

"I see…son, I hope you don't make yourself pregnant."

"What? I wouldn't dare to do that! Besides, Yuki is wearing a condom."

"OK, too much information!" Minato looked sick to his stomach.

"I see that Yuki is wearing the clothes that I originally bought for my daughter, only to give birth to a son…" Minato couldn't hold it together any longer, and laughed.

"Ha ha. We were just pulling one big prank on you three!"

'Otou-san…'

* * *

The match between Lee and Ikkaku ended in a draw. "You've gotten better, Lee."

"Arigatou."

XxX

Nara Shikamaru panted, and smirked. "Training my Shikai isn't such a drag after all…"

* * *

Kiba, panting from exhaustion, smirked at all the damage he caused.

"Akamaru…good job."

"Arf."

* * *

Choji could now swing his Shigai no Ishi with minimal effort, and destroyed a tree stump with one hit.

"Nice, very nice."

* * *

Neji fought against, and won against the taicho of the 2nd division.

'Thanks to Soifon-taicho, my _**Juken**_ is stronger then ever!'

* * *

Haku panted in front of Hitsugaya-taicho, who was also panting.

"Good Haku…you have managed to hold me off for more then an hour…you've improved in the short time I have known you."

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-taicho."

'Al least unlike SOME people (cough)Naruto and Ichigo(cough) she doesn't call me by Toshiro.'

"Well, I'll see you later, Toshiro."

'Nevermind…'

* * *

Ino finished cutting the grass field of its weeds.

'This was so worth it!'

* * *

(1) Hollow Area

(2) Power of Human Sacrifice


	12. Chapter 12

NaruHina: Tales of the Shinigami

-chapter 12-

"Speech"

'Thought'

_**Jutsu/Kido**_

* * *

In the home of the hollows, Hueco Mundo, a meeting between the ten Espada was taking place. However, only nine of the ten were present.

"We have spent three long years training under orders from Madara. Finally, Madara has given us the affirmative to proceed with our attack on Soul Society, but we are unable to do a thing because the Shinobi Division stands in our way. We must get rid of them." Said Espada number 2.

"But how?" Asked number 9.

"The Shinobi Division always seem to appear when we do." Answered Espada number 5. "Therefore, all we have to do is show up." Said number 7.

"Agreed," Said number 2. "Espada number 3 and number 10, head for Konohagakure immediately."

"Hai Pain-sama!" The two exited Hueco Mundo and headed toward Konoha. Ironically, the two Shinigami sent out later to intercept them were two that the Espada were very familiar with.

* * *

"Two Espada were sent out about 15 minutes ago! Since everyone other then you two are busy or occupied in some way, I'm assigning you the task of defeating the two. If you can, kill them. Otherwise, keep them busy."

Kankuro and Gaara both nodded to Uzumaki-taicho and departed.

* * *

"Konohagakure hasn't changed a bit." Said Espada number three, revealing himself to be Deidara. "Eh Sasori?"

"I don't know." Replied number 10, apparently Sasori. "I have never been here."

"Come to think of it, neither have I…"

Kankuro and Gaara arrived where the two Espada were. "YOU!" Gaara amd Kankuro screamed.

"YOU!" Screamed the two Espada.

"Well well, this is certainly a surprise…if it isn't Gaara."

"Kankuro." Said Sasori.

"Sasori." Replied Kankuro.

"Deidara." Gaara said.

"I didn't want to reveal this yet, so consider yourself honored. Delude, Sabaku Shinkirou(1)!"

"Hmm, to beat Sasori, I'll have to use it. Very well. Puppets Awaken! Namidagumashii Syatsuri Subeta(2)!"

"Shikai already? I won't bring out my Zanpakutou quite yet, but you are still not safe!"

Deidara rummaged through a pouch on his side. "I love being an Espada, since I have been granted…LIMITLESS CLAY!"

"Uh oh."

Deidara drew out his clenched hand, and opened it. A mouth on the hand was chewing something. The mouth opened to produce clay, which he shaped by clenching it, making a clay bird, which he threw at Gaara at rapid speeds. Gaara's sand immediately blocked it. "My Zanpakutou, once released, gives me sand to work with, and I can use it to attack or defend. I can use most of my sand-related jutsu, including my _**Suna no Tate(**__3__**)"**_

Sasori had to leap back to dodge Kankuro's Zanpakutou, but much to his surprise, the blade followed him.

"What? But how?" Sasori asked as he continued to leap back.

"My Namidagumashii Syatsuri Subeta may have a limited range, but thanks to some chakra and reiatsu strings, I can control the blade an additional 5 meters from my hand!"

"I see." Sasori said as he leapt back over 5 meters away, effectively putting himself out of range.

Sasori and Deidara drew their Zanpakutou still sealed, and readied themselves for battle.

"_**Sabaku Kyu!"**_Gaara raised one of his arms and pointed it toward Deidara. His sand wrapped around Deidara like a coffin. As his hand raised, so did Deidara.

"_**Sabaku Soso!"**_Gaara clenched his fist, and the sand imploded on itself. Gaara expected to see lots of blood, so he was surprised when instead of a crushed Deidara, it was a crushed log.

'He used _**Kawarami no Jutsu**_**…**clever.'

Deidara appeared behind Gaara. "Art is a blast! Seiryu(4)!"

Deidara's white Espada cloak replaced itself with the black coat etched with red clouds, and his Zanpakutou became blue. "My Seiryu has the power to instantly make anything that I want out of my limitless exploding clay! Observe!"

Deidara waved his blade, and about a dozen micro clay birds flapped out and headed toward Gaara, exploding on contact. Gaara dissolved into sand. 'A _**Suna Bunshin?'**_

* * *

Sasori had to dodge another sword swipe from the nefarious Namidagumashii Syatsuri Subeta, and was growing tired of it. Finally, he blocked it with his Zanpakutou.

"Deidara!"

Deidara turned his attention to Sasori, who held his blade in front of himself.

"This…is true art…Gyokunyo(5)!"

'What the hell?' Thought Kankuro.

Gyokunyo shifted Sasori's white Espada cloak into the black cloak with the customary red clouds of Akatsuki. His Zanpakutou disappeared.

"Gyokunyo gives me my old abilities as Sunakagure's greatest puppet master!"

Sasori raised his hands and opened them. Two jets of flames shot out and headed toward both Gaara and Kankuro. The jet of flame's were so hot that it turned Gaara's _**Suna no Tate**_ into glass.

'Shit.'

Gaara was defenseless for a time, so Kankuro had to protect him.

"_**Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu**__**!"**_

Sasori hastily dodged it, but Kankuro was aiming for Deidara. Sasori didn't care that Deidara was going to die, but as a show of good faith, he half-heartedly tried to warn Diedaara, but it was too late. Deidara was skewered.

'My technique won't work on Sasori, since he knows the technique…'

Gaara had finally reverted the glass back into sand. "You'll pay for that!"

'Uh oh, Gaara's mad…better run!'

"_**Ryusa Bakaryu! Sabaku Taiso!"**_

The desert sand surrounded Sasori, and wrapped him up in a giant sand coffin. Gaara clenched his fist, and the sand super-imploded, killing Sasori.

"We did it."

Kankuro nodded. "Let's go back."

As Kankuro and Gaara left, the bodies of the two Akatsuki members revealed themselves to be miscellaneous people, which meant that Sasori and Deidara were still very much alive.

* * *

In Hueco Mundo, Sasori and Deidara were impressed. The clones only had thirty percent of their chakra, but they were confident that the two could win.

"Don't worry." Said Espada number 2. "You two will get another chance…"

* * *

Kankuro and Gaara returned to Soul Society to report to their captain. They entered his office…and saw Naruto having sex with Yuki.

"AH MY EYES!"

Naruto and Yuki looked up, and blushed. "You two…out of my office! I'm busy."

Once Kankuro and Gaara left, Yuki dispelled herself, and all of her memories came back to Naruto, instantly making him hard. Naruto blushed once more, and tried to think of anything besides Hinata or Yuki.

-Flashback-

Yamamoto-sotaicho and Uchiha Sasuke, third seat of the Shinobi Division, were fighting, with Yamamoto in the lead.

'He's even holding back, and I am still losing! I hate old men who are stronger then they appear!'

In the distance, Naruto was laughing his ass off. "This is priceless!"

-End flashback-

Naruto, once he thought of this memory, immediately lost his hard dick. It went down.

"Come in!"

Kankuro and Gaara came in to see Naruto doing paperwork. Gaara cleared his throat.

"Mission accomplished. We beat the two Espada."

"Who were they?"

"Espada number 3 Deidara and number 10 Sasori, both formally of Akatsuki."

"Hmm, that's funny, you faced the two that defeated you before. They even killed you once Gaara."

"Hai, to this day, I continue to thank Chiyo-baa-sama."

"You can thank her personally. Chiyo-baa-sama is here, visiting Sakura."

Faster then Naruto could keep up with, Gaara disappeared.

* * *

Tenten, for some reason, was given a vacation in Konoha, so she happily took it without complaint. She encountered an Arrancar, but compared with an Espada, it was child's play, once she performed her Shikai anyway.

"I'm not Going to Hold Back! Naiya Koumyaku6)!"

Tenten's Naiya Koumyaku's blade was made of diamonds, and could shapeshift depending on what she needed. For now, Tenten molded it into a sword.

"Diamond Blade Strike!"

Tenten raised her blade, and performed a beheading attack. The Arrancar tried to block it with his Zanpakutou, but since the arrancar was a very low level, Tenten's attack snapped it cleanly in half. The Arrancar soon suffered the same fate as his Zanpakutou. With another Diamond Blade Strike, the Arrancar was beheaded.

'Pitiful…' Tenten ended her little vacation and went back to Soul Society.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino was walking through a garden when she caught sight of a girl with pink hair and an overly large forehead.

"Forehead girl!" Ino waved. The girl in question, Sakura, looked up.

"INO-PIG?"

"FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"I don't have time for this…"

"Heh! Betcha you didn't get your Shikai yet!"

"All right, I'll accept your bet!"

"Fine! Bloom with Beauty, Kaboku!"

Ino's rosewhip appeared in all of its majestic glory. Sakura could swear that Ino radiated light. Sweat dropping, Sakura brought out her Zanpakutou and readied it for battle.

"Hahaha! I was right, so this should be quick! Rose Thorn!"

Ino swung her rosewhip, and a whole barrage of senbon like rose thorns shot out.

'Looks can be deceiving, Ino-pig…'

Sakura was struck with some of the thorns which stuck through her body.

"See! I told you!"

Ino's rant was cut short as Sakura disappeared in Sakura petals. "What the?"

"You want some of this, huh? Fine then!"

Ino turned around, because Sakura was behind her. 'What? How did she-'

"Sprout!"

'Uh oh.'

"Sakura Mori(7)"

Sakura's Zanpakutou glowed pink, and elongated into a pink bo staff-like weapon.

"Behold, my Sakura Mori!"

Ino's rose thorn attack was absorbed by one of Sakura's Zanpakutou abilities. By slamming it down on the ground, pink energy surrounded herself in a dome.

"Cherry Barrier!"

Ino and Sakura continued to battle. Their power level was equal, so they knocked each other out…again.

* * *

Aburame Shino was satisfied with his Zanpakutou's ability, but he wouldn't reveal it until absolutely necessary. Pushing up his glasses, he walked away, only to encounter a hollow.

"I don't have time for this!"

Shino pushed up his glasses, and drew out his Zanpakutou, and whispered.

"Swarm…Kikaichū Yumiya(8)!"

Shino aimed and shot an arrow made out of bugs at the Hollow. The Hollow was drained of its energy, and dissipated.

'Too easy…'

Shino's Zanpakutou returned back to normal, and he walked away to met his date, only to find that his date stood him up.

"…"

Shino didn't bother waiting for his date, and walked away.

* * *

Temari was…bored. 'I wanna fight somebody real bad…maybe I'll go find Shikamaru…' Finding him, Shikamaru muttered "What a drag…" before he was blown away by Temari's _**Kamaitachi no Jutsu.**_

'Test drive for my Zanpakutou, Tenraikaze Fan(9) successful…'

* * *

This chapter was shorter then the others…I wanted to reveal the shiikai of everybody. Read and Review, and my board is now open for purely Bankai iseas'! Laterz.

(1) Desert Mirage

(2) Moving Puppet Blade

(3) Shield of Sand

(4) Deidara's Akatsuki ring say's Azure Dragon, and that is his Shikai.

(5) Sasori's Akatsuki ring, means virgin.

(6) Diamond Streak

(7) Cherry Tree Lance

(8) Destruction Bug bow and arrow

(9) Divine Wind Fan


	13. Chapter 13

NaruHina: Tales of the Shinigami

-chapter 13-

"Speech"

'Thought'

_**Jutsu/Kido**_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were back in Konoha. Naruto was invited to go there by an unknown Shinigami.. Not knowing if he was dangerous or not, he merely informed Yamamoto-sotaicho that he had business in Konoha, and might be gone for a while. He knew that if he were to decline Naruto-taicho's request, Naruto would just ignore orders and head for Konoha anyway. However, Yamamoto-sotaicho wasn't comfortable allowing one of, if not his most powerful captain, go alone. Therefore, he asked that Naruto bring someone with him to back him up should he need it. Naruto would have instantly chosen Hinata, but she had been home sick for a while, and was not fit to go with him. He chose his third seat to accompany him.

* * *

Out of the blue, when Naruto was least expecting it, Naruto was attacked by a Shinigami wearing a hollow mask. 'A Vizard!' Naruto thought as he barely avoided the blow. 'And Sasuke's somewhere else…shit!'

Pulling out his Zanpakutou, Naruto began defending himself against the unknown assailant, but the traitorous Shinigami forced Naruto to use his Shikai. Hikari-Hime fought with his opponent's Zanpakutou to a standstill.

"Very good Naruto-kun."

'That voice…it can't be!'

The Vizard removed his mask to reveal a face that Naruto hadn't seen in years.

"It can't be!"

"Oh but it is me Naruto. Hmm, I sense my brother's reiatsu fast approaching."

Sasuke suddenly appeared. His jaw dropped. "Itachi?" Sasuke choked out.

Indeed it was Itachi. He was wearing his ANBU attire, and like his ANBU mask, his Hollow mask was a weasel.

* * *

"Hey Itachi? Why did you betray Soul Society?" Asked Naruto.

"Kisame and I were two of the strongest Shinigami around. However, on a patrol here, we encountered none other then Espada number 1, Uchiha Madara. Madara was able to use his_**Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**_ to hypnotize Kisame. He turned on me, and attacked me. I had no choice but to kill him, but upon his death, he became an Espada. As for me, with my own _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_, I was able to resist the effects of Madara's _**Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**_**…**but using his _**Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan,**_ he was able to split me in two, one side was good, the yang side, which is me. I lost half of my overall strength, and my Yin side framed me, so to escape. I had to betray Soul Society in order to get strong enough to take him out to clear my name. My Yin side is far more powerful then my Yang side, due to lack of inhibitions, so to compensate for our difference in strength, I trained to obtain the power of a Vizard. With this power, I have a slim chance to defeating him."

"I see."

"Beware of Kisame and my Yin side. They are far more powerful than we originally were. I could train you both to unlock your inner hollow, but Naruto-kun has already done it with his Final Form, so I will train Sasuke."

"Fair enough…Sasuke, you want to do this?"

"Eh sure, why not? Besides, this Yin side sounds powerful. I need to be strong enough to help you beat it."

"Very well then, come.

* * *

In Hueco Mundo, nine of the ten Espada were having a meeting…again.

"It is time…Espada number 5 and number 7…"

"Hai."

"It is your turn. Go to Konohagakure and kill the Hokage.'

"Yes sir."

Number 5 and 7 departed from Hueco Mundo and arrived at Konoha. They appeared close to the Hokage tower.

"Wait a minute, who is the Hokage?"

"I believe that the current Hokage is none other then…"

* * *

Konohamaru was doing paperwork, as usual. He had finally achieved his dream, but at the cost of Naruto's life, although deep down, Konohamaru knew that Naruto was still out there. Unbeknownst to Konohamaru, two Shinigami were assigned to watch him that day, but only one was present, Naruto.

"Well well, I didn't expect to run into you here."  
Naruto turned around. Facing him was a single Espada, who had a large, bandaged sword that instantly revealed his identity.

"Kisame, meet me on training ground 7. There, we will have ample space to fight."

* * *

The Shinigami Naruto meet with Espada number 7 Kisame. Kisame's Samahada doubled as his unsealed Zanpakutou. Kisame swung his Zanpakutou at Naruto to behead him, but Naruto ducked under it and got behind Kisame with his hands in the seal of the tiger.

"_**Sennen Goroshi!"**_

Kisame grabbed his butt in pain as he was sent flying. 'How embarrassing!'

When Kisame landed quite a distance away, Kisame shouted. "That's it!" Rapidly going through handseals, Kisame completed his jutsu.

"_**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha! Suikoden no Jutsu!"**_

Kisame spit out an entire lakes worth of water, then summoned sharks to attack Naruto. Naruto leaped up into the air, and released his Zanpakutou.

"Awaken, Hikari-Hime!"

* * *

Yin Itachi interfered with Naruto's fight, so now he was fighting two skilled Espada. Meanwhile, Itachi was proud of his otouto for taming his inner hollow so quickly. Itachi was about to teach him how to use cero, but then Itachi detected his Yin side.

"Shit! Sasuke, we have to go now!"

"Why, aniki?"

"My Yin is attacking your captain!"

* * *

Naruto already had to use Bankai to keep up with the extremely powerful duo, but it still wasn't enough. Eventually, Naruto tapped into his senjutsu chakra, and morphed into his Final Form, and only then did the Espada release their Zanpakutou. (A/N Yamamato-sotaicho gave Naruto permission to ascend into his Final Form.)

"Ride the Waves, Nanju(1)"

"You are weak. Why are you so weak? Because you lack…hatred. Suzaku(2)."

Kisame and Yin Itachi's Zanpakutou changed. Itachi's became a deep purple, while Kisame's Zanpakuto didn't appear to change.

'Shit.' Naruto prepared to fight for his life.

"Ignite, Ryuenjin!"

"Sasuke!"

"Blaze With Glory, Fenikkusu Kaen Guntou!(3)"

"Itachi!"

"Hollowfication!" Itachi's face was covered in a weasel mask, while Sasuke got a mask that Naruto couldn't tell what animal it was from, but on closer inspection, it was a dragon-phoenix hybrid.

"Time to take this to the next level!"

"Right Naruto-taicho! Bankai!"

'He can use Bankai?' Surprisingly thought Itachi.

"Amaterasu Ryuenjin." Said Sasuke, as his reddish orange blade became jet black, and Sasuke's Shinigami garb disappeared to be replaced with red shorts with black flames cuffing the sides, and a black muscle shirt, along with an open Hakama with the Uchiha crest on the back.

Yin Itachi and Kisame did not bristle in the slightest, and rushed in.

"_**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"**_

A large water dragon shot out of the swinging Samahada, demonstrating Kisame's control of water, and spitted out a large water projectile, which headed straight towards Naruto, who quickly made a spiraling ball of his chakra, and met it head on.

"_**Rasengan!"**_ The spiraling blue ball of chakra grinded through the water dragon's bullet, but instead of splashing down, some water actually swirled around his jutsu.

"_**Suiton: Rasengan!"**_

After Naruto's Jutsu went through Kisame's water dragon, Kisame brought his overly large Zanpakutou to block it, but the Jutsu flowed around Kisame's blade, shattering it. Kisame was struck with the Jutsu, but splashed down.

'Nani? A _**Mizu Bunshin?'**_

* * *

Yang Itachi and Sasuke were double teaming Yin Itachi, but none of their attacks phased him.

"Amaterasu!" A black jet black flame appeared in front of Sasuke. "Dragon Flame Wave!" The slash went through the Amaterasu, and the dragon's flame became jet black.

"_**En**__**ton: Goukakyu no Jutsu**__**!"**_

A jet black flame sparked to life in front of Itachi's mouth, and using a fireball Jutsu, he turned the flames jet black. Yin Itachi guarded with a flame shield of Amaterasu.

* * *

"_**Futon: Odama Rasenshuriken!"**_ Naruto shouted out as the jutsu materialized in his hand and he threw it toward Kisame. The attack grinded into his Zanpakutou, but disappated.

"Ha!" Kisame thrusted his blade forward, and he shot a spinning star-shaped water projectile that went at lightspeed toward Naruto. Naruto countered with his _**Futon: Rasengan **_which, despite being weaker then _**Rasenshuriken**_, easily overpowered Kisame's strike and blew a whole through his chest, killing him.

'For someone who gave Itachi so much trouble…this guy was easy!'

* * *

"Sasuke, observe…my Bankai!"

"You can use Bankai?"

"Ban-? I don't think I can use it anymore…"

Sasuke face planted.

"Watch this though…_**Enton…Cero!"**_

Yin Itachi deflected the cero blast like it was nothing. "You want to see a powerful cero? You got your wish…"

Yin Itachi raised his hand palm forward. "Grand Ray Cero!"

Both Yang Itachi and Sasuke felt the power of the cero, and knew that they were going to be killed…unless something miraculous happened to save them…and it did…in the form of Naruto!

In a flash of yellow light which both Itachi's could have sworn was _**Hirashin no Jutsu,**_ Naruto appeared in front of them and, with his Final Form, guarded his allies from the attack.

"Such a powerful attack…it's a shame…DIE YIN ITACHI!" Naruto rapidly produced the swirling ball of chakra, and pushed it into the Cero. Naruto's _**Rasengan**_absorbed the blast, sucking it in like a vacuum. Itachi summoned another cero, and Naruto molded it into four shuriken-like points.

"_**Cero Rasenshnuriken!"**_

Yin Itachi couldn't deflect the attack in time, so the _**Cero Rasenshuriken**_ grinded a hole through his chest before the _**Rasengan**_ expanded, killing Yin Itachi.

"That was easier then I thought…"

"Yeah, think that the Akatsuki Espada are using that technique to use other bodies as members?"

"Possibly."

Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto waited, and sure enough, the bodies were revealed to be some other Arrancar.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Let's go back."

"Alright, I'll just hang around here, fighting Hollow, Arrancar, or even Espada."

"Wha? Why?"

"I'm a Shinigami who obtained hollow powers…a Vizard. I'm not allowed back in Soul Society until I clear my name…"

"Wait a minute…what about me?"

"Don't worry…Sereitei has no idea that you have obtained hollow powers…as long as you keep it that way, you won't be banished. Don't worry about me, if you need to talk with me for some reason, I'll be in my room in the Uchiha mansion, or out fighting."

"Ok, see you soon, aniki!"

"Likewise, otouto."

* * *

"Your body doubles failed again, number 2."

"Forgive me, number 1!"

"Very well, I'll give you one last chance, but don't fail me or else!"

"Thank you."

* * *

When Sasuke went back into Sereitei, he had a sudden inclination to go to Rukengei.

'Wonder why I'm going hhere?'

Sasuke's unasked question was soon answered when he caught sight of a bunch of Uchiha.

"Th-this is!"

Sasuke immediately went in deeper, searching for his mom, Mikoto, and his father, Fugaku.

"Mom, dad…' Sasuke said shockingly.

"Hmm? Who's that who calls me father?" Fugaku was reading the newspaper, and finally looked up. "S-Sasuke?"

* * *

After a somewhat tearful reunion with his family, Sasuke promised to visit every so often, when he was on break.

* * *

'Hmm, I only have one more chance to not screw this up….hmm besides number 1, I am the strongest…that's it? I'll send myself…when I find the time…'

* * *

"_**Enton…Chidori!"**_

The jet black flames that can burn anything for 7 days and 7 nights powered up the _**Chidori**_by not only piercing the target (In this case, a tree) but also burning the foe (or tree). The result of the solitary burning tree caused the whole forest to be burned down.

"Uh…oops?"

Unfortunately, Sssuke burned down the forest just as Fugaku stepped out of the compound. (Sasuke was training at the Uchiha compound)

"That…Sasuke…was your mother's favorite tree…"

"Like I care…"

"But Sasuke, don't you know what Mikoto does when she is very angry?"

"I don't think so…"

"Well, you're about to find out!"

"SASUKE!"

"Quick question, father, should I be afraid?"

"Oh yes, be very afraid."

Mikoto stepped out of the house with a frying pan, and started whacking Sasuke upside the head with it, even though Sasuke was sprinting away.

* * *

Elsewhere, Itachi was training. He found an excellent place to train, when he used _**Tsukuyomi**_on a mirror and transported himself into a strange world…only identifiable by a red moon. Itachi soon discovered that he controlled everything there, including time…how ever many hours he wanted would be less then a second in the real world. Itachi trained for 72 hours, and exited the world of _**Tsukuyomi**_, but discovered that the world is a real heavy drain on his chakra. He can use that Jutsu twice in one day.

* * *

(1) Southern Star

(2) Vermillion Bird

(3) Phoenix Flame Saber


	14. Chapter 14

NaruHina: Tales of the Shinigami

-chapter 14-

"Speech"

'Thought'

_**Jutsu/Kido**_

* * *

Naruto went into Hinata's room, which was his room also, since they both occupied the room, and found that Hinata was not only up, but she was fixing the room.

"Do you feel better, Hinata-chan?"

"Oh yes Naruto-kun…I've gotten much better since last night."

"What concerns me is how you got sick, when occupants of Soul Society usually don't get sick."

Minato entered the room. "It's true that Shinigami don't usually get sick, the chances to get sick are one in one thousand."

"Oh ok."

"Arigatou Otou-san, now get out of my room!"

"Why? Am I intruding?"

"No…but you will be!"

"OK, fair enough. I'll get out of your hair for now…oh before I forget, I believe that Jiraiya was looking for you, something about a DVD about two girls going at it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about…" 'How did ero-sennin get a hold of this information?'

Minato stepped out of the room, finally.

"Hinata, are you well enough for some sexual activity?"

"Only if Yuki-chan was participating."

"Fine…should I _**Henge**_i nto her, or should I have a shadow clone do that?"

"Either one is fine."

"All right then!"

* * *

While Naruto and Hinata were having fun, Uchiha Itachi was bored.

'Nothing at all! No Hollow, Arrancar, or Espada!' Itachi's mental rant was cut short as Itachi detected a strong reiatsu signature that strongly reminded him of snakes.

'The hebi-teme…finally some fun!' Itachi went out to face Orochimaru.

* * *

"Orochimaru!"

"Ah, Itachi. You will pay for what you did to me!"

"What did I do?"

"You demoted me! I was Espada number 5, but you became that, demoting me to privaron Espada number 105."

'That wasn't me…it must have been my Yin!'

"Kū no Tachi, Kusanagi no Tsuragi!" Orochimaru opened his jaws and a snake protruded from his mouth. The snake opened up its jaw, and a sword was revealed. When the hilt was showing, Orochimaru grabbed it.

Itachi drew his Zanpakutou from his waist, and helf it slanted, pont facind directly above and in front of him. "Come!"

Itachi and Orochimaru met head on. Itachi fought hard, but discovered that he was at a disadvantage. Steeling himself, Itachi said, "Blaze with Glory, Fenikkusu Kaen Guntou!"

Itachi's Shikai was the worst opponent for Orochimaru's Shikai, since Itachi's Fenikkusu Kaen Guntou's blade was radiating so much heat that it nullified Orochimaru's abilities.

"Take this! _**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!**__**"**_ Itachi spat out multiple fireballs from his mouth, but because of Fenikkusu Kaen Guntou, the fireballs became blazing phoenixes that were able to seek out their target, Orochimaru.

"_**Enton**__**: Hōsenka no Jutsu!**__**"**_ Jet black blazing phoenixes collided with hebi-teme, burning him. "Ahhh!"

In a rare show of emotion, Itachi laughed, because literally, Orochimaru's pants were on fire! With Itachi's Doujutsu, he captured Orochimaru in a jutsu, _**Tsukuyomi**_**.**

* * *

"This is the world of _**Tsukuyomi**_**.** Here, I control time and space. For the next seventy two hours, you will be burned by the jet black Amaterasu flames, and feel every moment of the agonizing pain, which means that you can't die while being burned."

Orochimaru screamed. Itachi smirked. After some time had passed, Itachi said.

"Seventy one hours, fifty nine minutes, and fifty nine seconds to go."

* * *

In the split second that Orochimaru was caught in _**Tsukuyomi**_**, **Itachi summoned _**Amaterasu**_ and burned Orochimaru, both within _**Tsukuyomi**_ and out of it. Orochimaru was in great pain when he snapped out of it, but then screamed louder and higher pitched. Itachi sweat dropped. 'What the…why is Hebi-teme screaming like a little girl?'

* * *

Orochimaru was burned alive, and suffered a slow and painful death. 'Finally!'

Sheathing his Zanpakutou, which resumed its normal appearance, Itachi walked away.

* * *

Just as Naruto and Hinata were finished having fun, Naruto received a message from Uchiha Sasuke, who barged into the room. "Taicho! I have some news you want to hear!"

"LEARN TO KNOCK NEXT TIME!"

Sasuke finally realized that both Naruto and Hinata were undressed.

"Uh bad timing?"

"YOU THINK! THAT'S IT! I'M CALLING YOUR MOTHER!"

Faster then Naruto could pull out his cell phone, Sasuke was gone. Naruto still called Mikoto anyway.

* * *

The doorbell rang at the Namikaze compound. Since only Naruto, Hinata, and himself were home, Sasuke decided to answer it, only to come face to face with Mikoto, who looked very pissed off, and holding the frying pan in her arms.

"Kuso!" Sasuke started running like mad. Mikoto of course, chased him. "THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES ME MADDER THEN BURNING DOWN MY FAVORITE TREE IS WALKING IN ON PEOPLE HAVING SEX!"

Sasuke ran into Naruto, and to his horror, Naruto had a fiery aura around him. Naruto and Mikoto started to chase him together. Sasuke almost escaped, but then ran into Hinata.

"_**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!**__"_ As soon as Hinata was done with her attack, Mikoto and Naruto caught up, and proceeded to beat him…brutally.

'Can this day get any worse?'

* * *

"You had news for me?" Asked Naruto to a battered Sasuke.

"Hai."

"Well what is it?"

"Hebi-teme is dead."

"…"

"Naruto?"

"…"

"NARUTO?"

"…"

"Forget it, I'm going to go now."

"…"

Naruto was stuck in a daze, but he snapped out of it when his wife slapped him and kissed him.

* * *

"I can't believe it…the hebi-teme's dead."

"Yeah, it's unbelievable."

"Wonder who killed him?"

"I have no idea, but it must not have been one of ours, a Shinigami, because you never directed any orders to kill Orochimaru…"

'Must have been Itachi…' "At any rate, I'm glad that he's dead."

* * *

Itachi sneezed.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was back in Konoha. He wanted to know if Itachi killed Orochimaru.

"Hey aniki, did you kill Orochimaru?"

"I killed the hebi-teme, Orochimaru Why?"

"Oh no reason…just wondering."

"Sasuke, have you mastered Cero yet?"

"No aniki, I haven't been in Vizard form, so I haven't really been training for it…"

"Very well, I will teach you. Hollowfication!" Itachi mumbled, as he waved his hand over his face, to reveal his Vizard's mask, the weasel.

"Hollowfication!" Sasuke waved his own hand over his face, and the dragon-phoenix Vizard mask formed.

"To fire a Cero blast, you have to perfect your reiatsu control. You control your reiatsu the same way as you control your chakra."

"I already have good reiatsu control."

"Is that so? Let's test it. You can fire Cero blasts from any of your 4 finger, not counting your thumb. To use a Cero blast using your thumb, you have to partially make a fist, ensuring that your thumb is tucked it. You can then charge a Cero blast. To release it, just thrust it forward."

"Hai. Cero!"

To Itachi's surprise, a weak Cero blast shot out of his otouto.

"Pretty good, for a beginner."

"Oh I haven't even got started! Cero!"

Sasuke made a Cero, but it wasn't shooting out. Itachi was just about to stop him when Sasuke said. _**"Chidori!"**_

The Cero became piercing and electrified. Sasuke then tried to shoot it out, but it had no effect. He then charged forward, the _Cero __**Chidori**_ in his hand. Unfortunately, Itachi had no idea what the Cero _**Chidori**_could do, so he played it safe by using **Kawarami no Jutsu, **and good thing he did, because the electrified Cero pierced through his body like a hot knife through butter.

*whistles* "Impressive, Sasuke."

"Thanks, aniki."

"We are done here."

"OK, deHollowfication!"

Itachi did the same. "Now, you want to spar?"

"Sure thing."

"Very well then…come!"

* * *

Naruto went to see a certain white haired Shinigami. 'I wonder how Toshiro's doing?' Naruto walked into division 10's barracks, and asked a passing Shinigami. "Do you know where I could find Hitsuga+ya-taicho?"

"Naruto-taicho…right this way."

Naruto followed the Shinigami to Toshiro's office.

* * *

"Ah Naruto…what can I do for you?" Toshiro asked as his shadow clones were working.

"It's been a while since we last fought. Do you want to spar?"

"Sure, just let me grab Hyorinmaru…"

* * *

Naruto leaded Toshiro to a training area in the Namikaze backyard. The training area was in fact, a little arena. "Wow, Naruto, you sure have been busy."

"Thanks, but my dad built it. Now shall we begin?"

"Hai." Toshiro unsheathed his Zanpakutou from his back and held it in front of him. The sheath dissolved into water. Naruto summoned his Zanpakutou like he would summon his Key Blade, out of nowhere. Toshiro and Naruto traded blows. _"Hakke number 4: __**Pale Lightning Strike!"**_

'Naruto learned some new tricks. Well two can play at that game!' Toshiro thought, as he dodged rolled to the side.

"_Hakke number 33: **Pale Fire Crash!"**_

Naruto countered with another Kido. _"Hakke number 31: __**Red Fire Burst!"**_

The two Kido canceled each other out. "You are stronger then before…"

"Yeah."

"But now, it's over! Sit upon the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

"At last! Now I can go serious! Awaken, Hikari-Hime!"

* * *

'Impossible! He's even holding back!' Thought Toshiro.

'Maybe now, he'll go serious.'

Toshiro held Hyorinmaru in front of himself, and whispered "Bankai…"

Naruto stood by, Hikari-Hime in a defensive position.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro took to the skies. "Sennin Hyoro!" (Thousand Year Ice Prison)

Naruto looked around, as a few ice pillars rose around him, and collapsed on him.

'Naruto was easier then I thought.'

"_**Sennen Goroshi!"**_Naruto said, as he made a tiger seal and launched Toshiro into the air.

'Then again…' Thought Toshiro as he grabbed his butt in pain. 'Wait a second…why did that work? My dragon aura should have frozen his hands…' Toshiro looked, and indeed, Naruto's hands were frozen solid.

"_Hakke number 31: __**Red fire burst!"**_Naruto's Kido melted the ice around his hands. "Bankai!"

As Toshiro slowly descended, Naruto emerged.

"Awaken, Master Form, Hikari-Hime."

As Toshiro ascended, Naruto held one Keyblade up into the air.

"Disaster!" Toshiro dodged it by ascending.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto shouted as he leaped into the air. His dormant Valor Drive allowed him to jump high into the air. A spiraling ball of chakra was in his hand. "Take this! _**Rasengan!"**_

Toshiro, on instinct, closed his wings. The Jutsu grinded through it, but Toshiro was gone.

'What? Where did he go?'

"Ryusenka!" (Dragon Hail Flower)

Narutto was stabbed, and frozen solid. Too bad it was a shadow clone. The real Naruto was on the ground. _"__** Bunshin Diabakuha."**_

BOOM

The frozen Naruto exploded. The shockwave of the explosion sent the unprepared Toshiro plummeting into the ground. On the ground, Naruto was standing with the ball of spiraling chakra in his hands, standing directly under Toshiro.

"_**Rasengan!"**_ Naruto bellowed as his Jutsu made contact with Toshiro, only for Toshiro to recover at the last instant and ascend again. Toshiro made some hand signs, ending on bird.

"_**Suiton: Suiryundan no Jutsu!"**_

One of Toshiro's three flowers dissolved into a torrent of water which formed into a water dragon that spit out a large water projectile.

'Kuso!' Thought Naruto as he was hit, only to reveal another shadow clone.

'A shadow clone! Fine!'

Toshiro made some more hand seals.

"_**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"**_

'Another water jutsu? Where did he learn these Jutsu?'

Naruto leaped in the air, as Toshiro once again made hand seals.

"_**Suiton: Suigaden!"**_

Water spikes surrounded Naruto and impaled him. Luckily, Naruto escaped using _**Kawarami no Jutsu.**_

* * *

Toshiro was the victor, barely. Naruto, exhausted, asked him. "Where did you learn all these water Jutsu, and why did you only use three?"

Toshiro answered. "I can only use water jutsu when I'm in Bankai form, and I have a limit of three because I have three water flowers behind me." 'Although I can regenerate my flowers as long as there is moisture in the air…' "These water Jutsu were written in a scroll and left for me by Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi, before they both betrayed us."

"Not quite. Both Kisame and Itachi are innocent. It was Uchiha Madara, Espada number 1, who framed them."

Naruto began to explain what happened.

* * *

"I see…both Itachi and Kisame are innocent. Madara hypnotized them both, but Itachi was able to resist, splitting himself in two, Yang, the side unaffected to Madara, and Yin, who succumbed to Madara's hypnotism. Meanwhile Kisame turned on Soul Society Itachi is currently in hiding, right?"

"Yeah, that's it in a nutshell."

"You now have my support of beating the Espada, especially number 1."

"I'm afraid…that you would only be able to serve as a distraction. Only when Hinata uses a certain power can we damage him."

"I see, well I have to get back."

"Fine, oh and why do you care about Kisame and Itachi so much?"

"Because…Kisame is my best friend."

"I see…for future reference, in our spar, I was holding back. If I had gone all out, you would have been killed."

"I know, thanks for not killing me."


	15. Chapter 15

NaruHina: Tales of the Shinigami

-chapter 15-

"Speech"

'Thought'

_**Jutsu/Kido**_

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke's battle was off the charts. Various Kido and Jutsu were thrown, both contenders already with their Shikai.

"I must admit, you're very skilled. You even rival me if I was still a Shinigami, but now, it's over!" Itachi said as he waved his hand over his face. "Hollowfication!" The mask of the weasel appeared on Itachi's face.

"Bankai!"

Sasuke went into his Bankai form. "Amaterasu Ryuenjin."

'I can almost release my Bankai, just you wait Sasuke.'

"_**Enton: Karyuu Endan!"**_

A fire breathing red dragon emerged out of Sasuke's mouth, but once it went through Amaterasau, the red hot dragon became jet black, and shot jet black flames at Itachi, who dodged the attack.

"Amaterasu Dragon Flame Wave!"

"Cero!"

The cero went through the dragon flame wave.

"SHIT!" Sasuke immediately brought up his blade to guard. The Cero was reflected to either side of Sasuke.

"Hollowfication!"

Sasuke's dragon phoenix mask appeared. "Cero!"

"Cero."

The two Cero canceled each other out.

"_Cero…**Chidori!"**_

Itachi deflected the blow to the side, and shoved a foot into his gut.

"Omph!"

While Sasuke was stunned, Itachi caught his eyes in a genjutsu, or at least tried to. _**"Tsukuyomi."**_

* * *

"For the next seventy two hours, you will relieve your childhood being chased by fangirls, but they will catch you and do something that will scar you forever." Itachi said to Sasuke as he was tied to a cross.

"Hehehe…"

"What's so funny?"

"Those fangirls won't do a thing…because like you, I also have the _**Mangekyo**__** Sharingan."**_

"Nani?"

* * *

_**Tsukuyomi**_ had no effect on Sasuke.

"I don't believe it!" Muttered Itachi.

"Believe it!" Said Sasuke as he swung his blade, then realizing what he just said, the thought passed through his head.

'I've been spending way too much time with Naruto-taicho…'

"Heh…believe it? You are more like Naruto then I thought…"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

'I did it…I infiltrated Soul Society…' Thought Espada number 2 as he stealthily slipped around a corner, only to run into two Shinigami…worse, two captain class Shinigami!

"And here we were about to have fun with Hinata-chan." Said one of the two.

"Yuki….since you're a shadow clone, he will easily be able to…"

"Fine fine, Naruto." Said Yuki, as she dispeled herself.

'Hmm…someone was horny…'

"Perfect." Naruto said as he spiked his reiatsu level slightly. His Zanpakuto materialized into his hand.

"Awaken, Hikari-Hime!"

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke were both worn out. Sasuke was down on the floor, with Itachi barely standing on his two feet.

"Good match, Sasuke, but you still need some work."

"Aniki, how can I become strong like you?"

Itachi normally would say, "Hate me, detest me, and cling to life." However, this was the yang of Itachi, so he said. "Only when you have people that are precious to you…by defending them, you will become truly strong."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Said a soft voice. Itachi looked around, and spotted another Shinigami, a woman.

"And who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Haku…Uchiha Haku…I'm the wife of Sasuke."

'What! He got laid before I did!' Coughing, Itachi turned his head to Sasuke. "You already have at least one who is precious…your wife."

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have her." Said Sasuke. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Is it a crime…to see my own husband? I was wondering where you were…plus if you were fighting, I wanted to fight too…"

"Is that so? Well, Sasuke and I had just finished fighting…care to give me a shot?" Asked Itachi.

"Sure."

Itachi was tired out from his battle with Sasuke, but nevertheless, drew out his Zanpakutou, along with Haku.

"Chill to the Bone, Hyorinkaisou!" Haku's zanpakuto split in two, and was frozen.

'A double blade Zanpakutou? Great…' Itachi thought despairingly, before he called on his Zanpakutou.

"Blaze with Glory, Fenikkusu Kaen Guntou." Tiredly muttered Itachi.

* * *

"Split, Rei!(1)"

Despite its name, Rei split into 6 blades that were moving independently, but following his hands. He grasped one blade in his left, two in his right, then swung the three around until he had control of all six.

A thrust attack by number 2 sent all 6 blades forward. Naruto barely dodged it.

'This guy…' Naruto thought as he tried his best to avoid his blows.

'That's it!' "Bankai!"

The Bankai forced the hood of the Espada and revealed him.

'Pain!' "Awaken, Master Drive, Hikari-Hime."

Despite Bankai, Naruto could not even hit the newly revealed Pain once. Naruto had to resort to going Final Form, but then, an unexpected ally joined the fight.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

"Toshiro!"

With Toshiro's assistance, Naruto was able to inflict pain on Pain. (A/N no pun or whatever intended.)

With several grunts, Pain was able to inflict pain back to both Naruto and Toshiro, several times.

"OK, you asked for it! Bankai!"

When Toshiro was revealed, he sprouted dragon wings made of ice. His right hand holding the Zanpakutou became wrapped with ice, ending with a dragon's head. The other arm was similarly wrapped, but there was nothing ending it. Toshiro's feet became frozen foot claws.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru."

Toshiro took flight, aiming for a nose dive, while Naruto produced a spiraling ball of blue chakra, which formed into a sphere, and wind energy surrounded Naruto and was absorbed into the Jutsu.

"_**Futon: Rasenshuriken!"**_ Shouted Naruto, as he tossed the attack forward, like a frissbee, which spun directly towards Pain. Pain was struck, but shook it off like nothing.

"Rei!"

Rei formed into a dragon, and Pain floated on it. A blast of wind energy blew Naruto back, damaging him.

"**Ryūsenka!****"** Shouted Toshiro, as he came down and stabbed Pain, freezing him to the core. Toshiro landed, and feeling no remorse, flicked his fingers at the block of ice, shattering it.

"It's over."

"Not quite!"

Pain came back, very much alive, but that isn't really accurate. A total of six Pains came back.

"_**Kuro**__**Rasengan!"**_ All 6 Pain's shouted, before slamming them all together, causing an explosion of dark energy to burst out. The shockwave of the dark energy sent Toshiro back. Naruto barely hung on.

* * *

Despite Itachi being deathly tired, he actually put up a good fight against Haku, a testament to his skills. However, he barely won the match.

"You are strong, Haku. Sasuke has made a wise choice in making you his wife." Itachi then got a perverted thought. 'She's hot too! Maybe she'll cheat on Sasuke…'

-Itachi's mindscape-

Itachi met with a horrifying sight, his mother with a frying pan!

"What did I do this time?"

"You had impure thoughts about Sasuke's wife! For that…" Mikoto started to run after Itachi, who had no choice but to flee.

'I can swear, Mikoto is permanently PMSing!'

"I HEARD THAT!"

'Shit…'

-Real world-

Itachi convulsed, and passed out.

'What the?' Thought Sasuke.

* * *

"_**Futon: Odama Rasenshuriken!"**_

Pain countered with a variation of Naruto's jutsu. _"__**Kuro**__**Rasengan!"**_

The dark energy and the power of the winds met in a great clash. They exploded, sending both Naruto and Pain to the ground.

"You're very skilled Naruto…but let's see…how much energy you have left…TO STOP THIS!"

Pain disappeared in a blur of dark energy, united into one form, then produced two _**Kuro Rasengan**_ in both hands, then brought them together above him.

"Holy!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Is it just me, or this that black ball of destruction getting BIGGER?" Shouted Toshiro.

"There's only one choice. Toshiro, let me borrow one of those flowers floating behind you…transfer that energy to me!"

"OK." 'I don't see how this can help.' Toshiro transferred the energy of one of his flowers and gave it to Naruto.

"RAAA!" Just as Naruto got the extra boost of power, it overloaded, causing an ice blue chakra shroud surrounding Naruto. Naruto, with great effort, manipulated the surplus of chakra into two spiraling spheres on either hand, and seemed to gather more energy, before forcing them together in front of him. The big ball of chakra steadily grew bigger and bigger, far surpassing the size of an _**Odama Rasengan**_**…**there was still a slight surplus of chakra around him. Forcing it just as Pain launched the gigantic death ball, Naruto released the gigantic burst of energy. The burst of energy, later known as _**Futon: Rasenshuriken Burst, **_met with the gigantic death ball. Where the two met, there was no movement, that is, until Naruto focused more energy and the death ball was subtly pushed back. Pain countered by shooting more _**Kuro**__**Rasengaan**_ into the death ball, making the gigantic death ball into a huge one. All of this was taking place in the middle of Soul Society. The huge ball of death pushed back the _**Rasenshuriken**_. Naruto strained under the pressure, and forced the energy surrounding him into himself. An explosion of chakra and reiatsu occurred, but mainly focused around himself. Naruto was able to overpower the huge death ball. His _**Rasenshuriken Burst**_ easily pierced through the death ball. Pain, having no choice but to dodge it, attempted to do so, but thanks to a binding spell cast by Toshiro, Pain couldn't, and took the full force of the blast. Pain screamed in pain, and slowly, chunks of his body began to disperse.

* * *

Unfortunately, the Pain that was battling Naruto was a clone of the real Pain, but with 95 percent of the original Pain's chakra. Despite the Pain that was in Soul Society being in great pain, the real Pain felt a sensation that he had never felt before.

'Is this…pain?' Shaking the thought off, he accidentally caught the eye sight of one Uchiha Madara. His _**Tsukuyomi**_ had completely hypnotized him, making Pain Madara's loyal slave.

"Nagato, assume leadership of the Espada, like you usually do, but don't disappoint me again!"

"Yes master." Nagato said in a monotone.

* * *

Naruto collapsed from exhaustion. There was no sign of Pain, but Naruto had no idea if Pain was a clone or not. Naruto shakily got to his feet, but almost collapsed again. Luckily, Toshiro quickly ran forward, and allowed Naruto to lean on his shoulder.

"Rough day huh?"

"Yeah…"

Toshiro lead Naruto to the division 4 barracks. Unluckily, Toshiro met the vice captain.

"What happened to Naruto?" Asked Kushina.

"Didn't you look outside 15 minutes ago? Naruto, with my help, was able to defeat Espada number 2, whose last attack was a huge ball of dark energy."

"I've been outside for the past half hour to get some air. I didn't see Naruto or this huge ball of energy."

'Maybe Espada number two made a barrier surrounding the battle field. Everybody within could see perfectly, but everyone outside wouldn't see or detect a thing…which would explain why no other Taicho came to help…'

While Toshiro was thinking to himself, he didn't notice that Kushina had healed Naruto, who was now gently sleeping.

"I think some bed rest ought to do him some good. Why don't you leave Naruto here while you go back to finish your paperwork?"

"I'm using a couple of shadow clones to do the work for me."

"…" Kushina slapped her own forehead. "Of course! Now why didn't I think of that?"

"It's OK, Naruto had to tell me about that method."

"Which would explain how both Minato and Naruto complete their paperwork so quickly…they're both using clones to do the work for them!"

* * *

(1) Zero


End file.
